Rich Kids, Zodiacs, and Hosts Oh My!
by minnieluvbug12
Summary: "YOU WANNA GO?" Kyo fumed at his relative and pointed to an empty music room, "A DOOR IS OVER THERE!" "I get strange electric waves from in there." Hana's eyes moved side to side skimming the large double door, "People are inside." Tohru twisted the knob.
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO! This is my FIRST OURAN/FRUITS BASKET CROSSOVER! *insert applause here* I love both anime/mangas sooo much and now I put them together! THERE WILL BE SOME ROMANCES IN LATER CHAPTERS! Just saying before someone stops reading due to no gushyness or other shennanagons..(did I spell that right?) Anyway, I'll let you get on with your lives and end my A/N here. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR FRUITS BASKETS! *sulks in emo corner* PLEEASEEE READ AND REVIEW! I'll give you sme cake! Hunny and I love cake...**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Due to a toxic fume incident in the science lab, Tohru Yuki, Kyo, and the rest of Kaibara are shipped to their unfortunate brother school- Ouran Academy. When they arrive, it seems as if nothing good can come of the school other than its amazing standards. But when chain reaction after reaction leads everyone to a familiar Music Room, will they get sucked in like everyone else?

**Chapter One: School's Out...for now**

"This can't be happening!" Tohru Honda's crystal blue eyes read the paper on the front gates of her high school, fists clenched.

_We are very sorry students, but school will be canceled for Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday due to toxic fumes leaking out of our second-year science lab. If you wish to keep up on your studies (which all of you are REQUIRED to do), we will transport you all to our brother school, Ouran Academy, with no extra costs or fees. The bus will pick everyone up at eight A.M. sharp each morning.  
>Have a wonderful time studying at Ouran! –The School Staff<em>

"Well it is, and all because of that damn rat!" Kyo Sohma yelled at his cousin, Yuki, who just rolled his eyes and read along with Tohru.

"If you hadn't challenged me to a fight in the science lab, this would never have happened." he replied coolly, adjusting his silver hair so it wouldn't cover his eyes.

Kyo and Yuki are constantly fighting, due to the fact that they are enemies. How could they be enemies if they are family? Well, it's simple- the entire Sohma family is cursed by the zodiac; every member when hugged by the opposite gender, transforms into the chosen animal they represent. Tohru figured this out when she first started living with Yuki, Kyo, and their older cousin, Shigure by accidentally knocking into all of them. Kyo turns into a cat, Yuki a rat, and Shigure a dog. Some zodiac members hate each other- others are the closest of friends. Considering the fact that she would have nowhere else to go since she lived in a tent, the family decided not to erase her memory and swear her to secrecy so she could continue boarding with them.

"Mom will be so disappointed in me!" she fingered the purple bows in her straight, brown hair eagerly, thinking back to her deceased mother's story about not completing high school. _Don't make the same mistake I did._

"Read the rest of the letter Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her as her eyes lit up about Ouran Academy, but then sank after finishing the next sentence.

"Isn't that the rich kids' school that has an eight hundred yen UNIFORM alone? Think of how much money it would be to get there, let alone, GO there! I can't let you do that!" Tohru started overreacting, which she has always been quite good at.

"FINISH READING THE FREAKING LETTER WOMAN!" Kyo yelled, his orange hair standing on edge and eyes redder than usual, causing Tohru jump up a little before finishing, "IT'S COVERED ALREADY."

"I-I'm sorry Kyo!" she looked down, embarrassed.

"Don't pay attention to him- he's just angry at himself like every day of his poor pathetic life." Yuki steered Tohru away from a fuming Kyo and the two sat on a nearby bench.

"Don't worry Miss Honda," he comforted her like a prince, hence his nickname (which he is never too fond of) 'Prince Yuki', "Things will all be ok. I bet that they have special classrooms reserved just for us and it will seem as if we never left here!" His lavender eyes were always warm and open, which comforted her greatly.

Tohru nodded gratefully as she looked around the crowd of students for her two best friends, Uo and Hana. When she finally pinpointed the girls standing away from the mass of teenagers, she said a quick goodbye to Yuki and made her way over to them.

"Oh, hey Tohru," Uo smiled as she approached, "what's up?"

"Nothing… you guys _are_ attending Ouran, right?" Tohru looked down as the two exchanged uneasy glances.

"Against our own will." Hana replied braiding her long, silky black hair, "I get terrible electric waves from that area."

"I'd rather be in the slums than with those jerks." Uo laughed at herself. She resembles a gangster- with short shoulder-length blonde hair that covers one of her bright blue eyes. She is always seen wearing leather or talking about how she wants a motorcycle when she can drive. Tohru's mother is her role model. Hana is more gothic, with bright purple eyes- quite….different than Yuki's. She always wears black when not in school uniform.

The typical girl's uniform consists of a long sleeve navy blue v-neck blouse with a sailor-style neckline. You could choose the length of the skirt you wore. The boys' uniform is a long black shirt with white detailing along with a pair of black pants and a white tie.

"To tell you the truth Tohru…" Hana looked down sighing, "We were thinking of skipping for the week."

"The entire WEEK!" Tohru couldn't contain her shock, eyes widened greatly and fists clenched nervously.

"But since you were going, and we don't trust carrot-head over there," Uo nodded over at Kyo, who was cursing out a little kid who stepped on his toe, "we will come too."

"THAT'S GREAT!" she hugged her best friends and glanced over at Yuki, who nodded at her, symbolizing that it was time to walk home.

"See you at Ouran tomorrow everyone!" Tohru waved goodbye as she and her two roommates walked back to Shigure's house, anxiously awaiting the next day's events.

**FB/O/FB/O**

It was an average beautiful morning at Ouran Academy- the grass cut to perfection, the roses perfectly in bloom with not a thorn bearing. The fountains spat out pure, fresh water along with the cherry blossom trees that just started sprouting their small pink jewels at dawn. The gardens are always spot on perfection. They resemble the kind in fairytales, which is the exact reason this is Tamaki Suoh's favorite place to spend his time before school started. Considering the fact that his father is the chairman, the handsome blonde is stuck on the grounds earlier than usual- and today for a very important reason.

"Commoners, like Haruhi!" his bright purple eyes lit up at the thought of his cross-dressing crush- Haruhi Fujioka, who is also a host along with Tamaki.

He, Haruhi, and four other boys consisted of the Ouran Host Club, located in the no-longer-abandoned music room three. They treat girls with too much time on their hands to tea, and themselves- who also have too much leisure time. Well, all of them except Haruhi, who is on a scholarship and is constantly studying or cleaning, mostly both. The pure fact that there will be an entire _school_ of commoners taking classes with him seemed incomprehensible!

Speaking of which, Tamaki was due to his father outside in front of the main door to the school. Running as fast as he could through the grass maze, the teen made it to the doorway just in time to see his father step out beside him, a stern look on his face- as usual.

"About time you made it here promptly for once." he muttered under his breath when Tamaki approached, adjusting his light blue blazer and his hair so they were absolutely flawless, and added in a louder tone, "The kids from our sister school will be here in about two minutes."

"Alright." he looked down and heard the slight rumble of commoner school busses a second later.

The two busses pulled up in front of the entrance as all of the kids started piling out in, it looks like, _sailor_ uniforms. Tamaki would love to have seen Kaoru and Hikaru's faces when they saw how short some of the girl's skirts were! One unique girl caught Tamaki's eye particularly fast. She had straight, long brown hair with tiny purple ribbons on each side, and the biggest blue eyes.

But two boys, one with bright orange hair and the other with silver, were on each side of her, guarding like over protective brothers. He couldn't believe it. Tamaki felt short of breath, his palms starting to sweat slightly. He seemed to be dreading the time when she looked at him, for fear that something embarrassing would happen completely out of his character. The last time Tamaki Suoh had the anorexic feeling in his gut that made him want to run and hide when he saw a girl was…with _Haruhi_.

**And..end scene! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this little chapter breezed out fairly quickly for me! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAVORITES! I'm so happy! I expected like..one review... COOKIES AND CAKE FOR EVERYONE! Here is Chapter 2!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Accidents Galore<strong>

Ouran was too amazing for words. Tohru couldn't believe she even _saw_ a school this fancy, let alone step into one! As she walked in between Yuki and Kyo, the grounds felt a little more familiar with them by her side. But along with the lavish buildings to look at, Tohru couldn't help but notice the blonde boy walking with the chairman. His lavender eyes seemed…hypnotizing. They appeared to make everything else fade to black around her- just Tohru and him.

"Now everyone," the chairman stopped as they entered the garden area, "We will separate everyone now by their years.

"First years will be escorted by the Hitachiin twins- Hikaru and Kaoru." He motioned his hand over to two identical auburn-haired boys with golden eyes. They moved and spoke completely in-sync. It was perfectly haunting.

"BYE TOHRU AND YUKI!" a high pitched squeal echoed from the crowd of freshman. It was Momiji Sohma- year of the rabbit. He and Haru, short for Hatsuharu Sohma, year of the cow (or ox), waved goodbye to her as they moved with the cluster away to the first marble building.

"Stay out of trouble Kyo." Haru smiled to himself as Kyo started to turn red.

"Bye Momiji! Bye Haru!" Tohru smiled as the small blonde that looked like a ten year old smiled brightly and ran to the front in his girl's uniform.

"Freaking cow." Kyo muttered as Tohru patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

Momiji has gold eyes that always have the childish look of innocence in them; he wears a girl's uniform because he would just look plain stupid in the boy's. Haru has black and white hair, along with piercing grey eyes. He looks like quite the bad boy, with multiple ear piercings and necklaces overtop of his uniform. Although he is quite the gentleman at times, Haru often goes 'black', which means that he is more of a jerk- in the short terms. He becomes angry very easily and takes on the true 'bad-boy' personality- inside and out.

"Third years will go with Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He pointed at a small blonde that looked almost exactly like Momiji size wise, too young to look old, who has bushy blonde hair and the biggest brown eyes. He was sitting on a tall, striking boy with spiky black hair and brown eyed boy's shoulders- Takashi.

"This way." he mumbled as Mitsukuni giggled, leading the juniors to the third building.

"Second-years will go with my son, Tamaki, and his friend Kyoya Ootori." The blond boy was his son! Tohru got red and looked down quickly, but not quickly enough for Yuki to notice.

"Miss Honda, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly looking at her.

"N-nothing; just a little overwhelmed that's all!" she replied bouncing back up and looking at her hosts. She shouldn't burden others with her problems and fears- especially when Yuki is in a worse situation than herself. He _is_ cursed after all!

Kyoya has straight, shiny black hair and brown eyes rimmed with silver glasses. He is tall and gaunt- a little scary a times.

"Right this way." he forced a smile as Tohru's classmates shuffled with the boys as they took a guided tour of the sophomore building.

The classrooms of Ouran are about twice the standard one- with mahogany desks and velvet chairs to sit on. They have every language class, from standard Spanish and French all the way to Greek and Chinese. Their science lab is every bit amazing, with chemicals of all kinds in the cabinets ready to use along with a plasma screen television that shows what the teacher does on his desk to give a more in-depth view on the lab experiments. Tohru was amazed at the glass paned windows that have beautiful views of the other buildings and main clock on grounds. She couldn't listen to what Tamaki and Kyoya was saying- she was too amazed at what was around her!

"This is so unreal!" Tohru smiled as she looked up at the murals on the golden ceiling after her last class of the morning- Math.

"I've seen better." Kyo stuffed his hands into his pockets casually and rolled his eyes, well aware that others were staring at him in awe.

"No you haven't stupid cat," Yuki looked over at Kyo disbelievingly and added, "The nicest place you have been to was that litter box you got given when a lady thought you were a stray."

"YOU WANNA GO!" the teenager fumed at his relative and pointed to an empty music room, "A DOOR IS OVER THERE!"

"Well carrot-top," Uo smiled cockily as Kyo turned and growled in her direction, "someone getting feisty again?"

"We were about to fight in this music room," Yuki pointed to the sign- Music Room Three, "Well, Kyo was, anyway."

"I get strange electric waves from in there." Hana's eyes moved side to side skimming the large double door, "People are inside."

"YEAH, LIKE I BELIEVE YOUR STUPID ELECTRIC CRAP; I'M GOING IN AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME DAMN RAT!" Kyo yanked Yuki into the door as Tohru tried to break them up.

"We will be going." Hana and Uo smiled goodbye to Tohru and promised they would return in a few minutes.

"BYYYEEEE!" Tohru tried to yell in-between the boys, getting yanked back and forth, somehow managing not to push into either teen.

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING IN!" Kyo screamed as he opened the door, causing Tohru to bump into Yuki, who turned into a rat, and then into himself, who became a cat.

The door to the music room slammed behind Tohru as she caught Kyo and Yuki in her arms before she hit the pale pink marble floor.

"Jeez boss, are pet's allowed with our guests?" a voice asked as Tohru slowly raised her head and turned beet red.

In front of her were six handsome boys, (who happened to be SHIRTLESS!) all staring at her like she was crazy, and in the middle was none other than Tamaki Suoh.

**Pretty pretty please R&R! I would really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPPY THREE! YAYZ! Um.. that last anyonymous (did I spell that right?) review by haru- secret- wife kinda scared me, so I updated before I go to the NEW HARRY POTTER MIDNIGHT PREMIERE! Jealous? Yeah, you should be ;) SO, ENJOY AND REVIEW! PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: My First Kiss Went a Little Like This...<strong>

She came into the Host Club. She visited him! Tamaki tried to maintain composure when 'Tohru Honda' fell into the large music room, holding a bright orange cat and a silver rat in her hands.

"Jeez boss, are pet's allowed with our guests?" Hikaru asked looking over at him smugly, earning a slap from Mori. Tohru looked as if she were about to pass out.

"I'm so sorry!" she shot up, holding the animals gently, and looked at him apologetically. Her gaze was lowered and her cheeks were a bright scarlet shade; he could tell the hosts were eyeing her hungrily. _Sorry boys, _Tamaki thought, _this one is mine._

"No princess," he approached her gently and cupped his hands around her pale face, "I'm sorry you fell. I should've caught you like the gentleman I'm meant to be." With that, Tamaki's 'eyes watered'.

"Oh no, don't cry!" she shrieked as he leaned his head on her shoulder tenderly. This would be an easy attempt to make her stay.

He sniffled and looked at Tohru, eyes welling with tears, "Can't you stay and keep this lonely prince company?"

"Uh…well…I guess I could…" her blue eyes wandered around the room eagerly, Tamaki watching her every move.

"Great! You could just-" he went to motion at his section of velvet couches but got distracted by two clouds of smoke shielding him from view.

**FB/O/FB/O**

_Mom! Why did they have to change now? _Tohru thought as Yuki and Kyo transformed into their human states….completely naked. She had to distract the 'hosts' by doing something…but what? Then it hit her- she had to perform an act completely out of character.

Tohru is normally a shy, caring girl who puts others before herself. She also gets very nervous around romance. Wait…THAT WAS IT! Gripping Tamaki's shoulders, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, holding on tightly. Gasps let out from all the hosts and their other guests, and whispers started to break out among them.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Tohru noticed the boys were staring also in shock at her blunt move, watching behind a couch. Kyo's eyes were narrowed and he was gripping the velvet edge a little too much, causing a tare in the fabric. Yuki just stood still, expressionless. She flailed her arm to the door pointing outside and they caught on easily. They crept out unnoticed. But she could still tell Kyo was a little too stirred up by this to let it go. Yuki would just question her calmly after the matter was well over with.

The strange thing about the kiss was that the other boy…Tamaki…never pulled her away- he actually pushed her forward deepening the kiss. His lips almost seemed hungry, like he was waiting for this moment for a while. Tohru got a shiver up her spine as he ran his smooth hand in her hair and she hugged his waist. _Mom…I think I'm in heaven! _Tohru smiled to herself until a familiar, protective voice broke the silence.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER, PERVERT!" Kyo jumped in front of the two and pulled them apart. Yuki walked in and slowly yet skillfully pinned Tamaki to the wall.

"G-guys," Tohru sputtered turning redder than she was before, "everything is fine! I promise he didn't do anything to me!"

"Are you sure Miss Honda?" Yuki asked turning away from the wall, and when Tamaki made a face, glared back in his direction-making the blonde whimper in fear.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE BASTARD AND HE KISSED YOU!" Kyo cracked his knuckles and practiced a punch in the air.

"O-oh right!" Tohru looked down, and then smiled apologetically at the boy, "I'm Tohru Honda."

"My name is Tamaki Suoh- proud prince of the Ouran Host Club!" He didn't even look afraid of the fact that Kyo could have potentially murdered him right then!

"Over there is Hikaru and Kaoru," The twins waved in-sync and winked slyly, "Mori and Hunny," The small third-year giggled cheerfully and smiled as his protector nodded, "Kyoya is the banker and 'cool' host," Kyoya nodded as well, making his glasses shine towards her, "and that is Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki motioned his head toward a small petite brunette boy who looked at her in shock and tried to smile. Tohru couldn't blame him; she would act the same.

"Hi everyone!" Tohru smiled cheerfully as she went to introduce everyone.

"That is Kyo- he isn't as threatening as he seems."

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Kyo yelled.

"Looks like carrot-top still didn't calm." Uo walked in with Hana trailing behind her as they stood next to Tohru.

"That is Uo," She nodded, "And this is Hana!" Hana gave them the classic 'death stare' causing everyone to cringe.

"That's 'prince Yuki'." Uo smiled as Yuki cringed as his least favored nickname.

"PRINCE!" Tamaki held his arm up against his forehead dramatically and bent over on a couch. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the other foreigners looked at the blonde as if he was insane.

"The boss is very umm…" Hikaru tried to find the right word- or at least Tohru _thought_ it was Hikaru.

"_Particular_ about who is called prince." Kaoru finished leaning on the wall. Tamaki looked devastated and hid in his 'emo corner', muttering to himself like a lost child.

"I never like to be called that anyway-" Yuki got cut off by an Ouran girl staring at him dreamily, an uncomfortable silence filling the room.

"Hi…I'm Audrey." She smiled flipping her long curly blonde hair over her shoulder in a flirtatious manor.

"My name is Yuki." he replied looking down slightly to avoid eye contact, "nice to meet you Audrey."

Audrey blushed, mumbled a quick 'you too', and ran off to rejoin her group of friends sitting in the far corner of the vast open space, who started to giggle and glance in Yuki's direction shyly.

"Looks like someone has another fan club damn rat," Kyo rolled his eyes and pounded his fist on the wall, causing some girls to blush towards him.

"It seems that you commoner boys catch our guest's eyes too." Kyoya had a mischievous grin on his face, "How about we have a little…_mixer_." He saw this coming already; it was all down in his 'little black book' along with detailed file information on the Sohma boys and Tohru.

Tohru glanced over at Yuki and Kyo nervously when she noticed that Tamaki was staring at her lustily, and Haruhi was giving him the evil eye. Uo and Hana both shot him their death stares equally as powerful, causing him to retreat back into his corner, cowering.

"Explain." Yuki asked crossing his arms.

"Simple, we have a little _get together_," Kyoya used air quotes profusely, trying to get his point across, "and everyone gets to see you at your best. We could shake things up at Ouran."

"All we would need is about two other boys we could use…" the twins piped up, going along with Kyoya.

"Well," Tohru glanced at the boys nervously and added, "Two other Sohma's are in Ouran with us, except they are first years."

"Don't send in the two year old brat!" Kyo growled and then mumbled to himself, "Just what I need, more morons to deal with…"

"Ahh, Momiji and Hatsuharu!" Kyoya nodded approvingly- clapping his hands in excitement, "We have a new commoner addition to out host club!"

"Excuse me Kyoya," Tohru looked at him curiously, "How do you know Momiji and Haru?"

"I have my sources." he replied, his glasses glaring in her direction eerily.

"Wait, we never agreed." Yuki glared, glancing at Tohru out of the corner of his eye, "I for one don't need another fan club."

"Yuki, give it a chance." Tohru looked at him eagerly and whispered in his ear, "I'll keep any girls from touching you."

He nodded and then Tamaki stepped forward proudly.

"Welcome to the club!"

**Like the kiss? Ye, I enjoyed writing it too... (and no, the ye wasn't a typo) R&R READERS! *holds up a knocked-out Tamaki and twins* If you want them, you gotta update! *ties up the three hosts with rope* They won't be going anywhere...muahaha...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Well, I'm back (miss me?) with CHAPPY FOUR! Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts! Lots of alerts! YAY! Applejax XD gave me the amazing idea of adding in a _Tamaki's Inner Theatre_ bit so think of her when you read that part! Oh..Tamaki...so dramatic...I LUV IT! But he belongs with Haruhi..oh Tohru...*evil grin* PLEASE R&R! I love to read your reviews! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: It's Not a Crush! <strong>

After the whole run-in with the Host Club that morning, the rest of the school day went by smoothly. Tohru continued taking her same classes with the same classmates, except the fact that the lessons were taking place in spare classrooms big enough to fit the entire first floor of Kaibara! But for some strange reason unknown to Tohru herself, she yearned to meet Tamaki and the others once more before their hosting starts tomorrow. Apparently Kyoya already asked Haru and Momiji if they were willing to join the club and they graciously accepted- Haru still (thank the Lord) white.

It's amazing how much one kiss can do to you. Kyo and Yuki were even noticing Tohru's constant zone-outs and sudden blushing moments whenever a blonde boy passed by.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki finally asked her when the two of them were sitting inside one of the vast libraries Ouran has to offer. Kyo was off somewhere else, probably in a fight with Haru.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine Yuki- no need to ask anymore…" Tohru added a small giggle at the end to make it sound truthful.

"Oh, well alright- we should get started on our geography homework before the bus comes to pick us up," he smiled warmly and then added, "I have a feeling Shigure will be a little more _excited_ than normal today."

Tohru laughed, getting numerous shushes from the other teens inside, and then whispered back, "I can imagine that…"

Yuki smiled again and the two continued to finish their homework for the night in silence.

**FB/O/FB/O**

_The Inner Theatre of Tamaki's Mind:_

_Tamaki and Tohru were walking through the deserted hallways of Ouran- just the two of them. It was a little awkward at first, but they warmed up to each other eventually. Tohru looked amazing as usual, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail- showing off her georgeous facial features. _

_"I really am sorry about before Tamaki…" she looked down as tears started to stream down her face, "I didn't know what went over me." _

_The 'prince' looked at his princess and gently strode over to an empty closet. Tohru looked curious and walked as well. When the door was shut, Tamaki leaned in and kissed her passionately. She never let go, and the two stayed in there for hours. _(**A/N: a normal couple wouldn't stay in a closet kissing for hours…but this is Tamaki were talking about. He dramatizes everything) **

_Tamaki has never been happier. He finally found a girl who he didn't have to entertain. She figured out the real him, and understands him perfectly. The kiss was incredible. Tohru ran her hands up and down Tamaki's chest, smiling. _

_"That was…magical!" Tohru gushed, and Tamaki's face lit up._

_"Shall we continue where we left off princess?" Tamaki traced his fingers around the outline of her face, her eyes, nose, and then lips. Those cherry red lips that captivated him so much. _

_"Yes my prince," she giggled and kissed him some more and then added in his ear, "I love you…" _

"Hey boss, are you ok?" Hikaru asked for about the third time that afternoon when the club was sitting at lunch. Tamaki woke up from his daydream and looked at the twin.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tamaki replied curtly, looking down at his sushi and then poking it with his fork. _I love you…_

"You seem out of it since that Honda girl kissed you." Kaoru added as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Why did she do that anyway?" Haruhi asked eating a bit of her leftovers, "It was so unexpected- I mean, she was blushing and just stood there when she first entered in."

"It's completely out of her character- well according to my info it is. I have a feeling she was trying to hide something from us."

"Does Tamu-chan have a crush!" Hunny started to smile and then turned red as Tamaki glared at him.

"A crush?" he stood up dramatically and then added, "Hosts do NOT develop crushes on their guests!"

"Tamaki's in love!" everyone at the table (except Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya) started to sing.

"I AM NOT!" he stood up promptly and left, Haruhi chasing after him to calm the prince down.

**FB/O/FB/O**

"There you are stupid cat." Yuki rolled his eyes as Kyo joined them at the library table- just starting his work.

Of course Kyo had a rebuttal to Yuki's comment and the two got into an argument, yelling silently at each other. But Tohru couldn't care less about their petty quarreling right now. She was too busy thinking about…guess who? Tamaki! Was Tohru developing a crush? _Snap out of it Tohru, _she mentally scolded herself, _please help mom!_ This was the only bad thing about living in a house with all boys- no romantic advice. Well, there was always Kagura- year of the boar, but her love strategy was just like hunting, catch and claim them. So other than her, Tohru was just stuck with her intuition.

"YOU ARE SUCH A TYPICAL RAT YUKI," Kyo hissed fairly loud, waking Tohru out of her reverie.

"Guys please stop!" she looked at the boys and smiled as they both immediately went about with their usual business, like nothing happened.

"Sorry Tohru…" Kyo muttered turning red at the fact of admitting defeat.

"It's fine Kyo." She replied smiling.

They all went back to their work and then noticed that boy Haruhi walk over and sit down by Tohru. He seemed out of breath and his hair was messier than it was this morning.

"Hi guys," he nodded at everyone and then asked, "have any of you seen Tamaki? He left the lunchroom and I haven't seen him since." Haruhi clearly looked concerned.

"I haven't seen him and I'm not planning on seeing him-" Kyo got cut off by Tohru, who looked motivated.

"We can find him before the last bell!" Tohru raised her fist in the air, setting a mental goal for herself.

"That's great!" Haruhi exclaimed and then looked at the boys, "Will you guys help as well?"

"I'd love to Mr. Fujioka." Yuki smiled and Tohru thought she saw a slight blush form on Haruhi's cheeks.

"What about you Kyo?" Haruhi looked at the red head eagerly.

"Whatever; I'm only joining because Tohru is doing it." He mumbled and stood up, losing his balance on the chair, and fell on Haruhi.

And the weirdest thing happened- he turned into a cat. Is Haruhi _really_ a boy!

**A/N**

**Tamaki: Why did you capture the twins and I!**

**Me: Because...it can bring in more reviewers.. *smiles awkwardly***

**Hikaru: You psycho!**

**Kaoru: Are you insane?**

**Me: *sharpens knife* no...**

***three hosts are now scared***

**Kaoru: What are you going to do to us? *huddles***

**Me: Nothing...to you or your brother...you guys are my favorite...*insert fansqueal here***

**Twins: Yay! *smirks at Tamaki***

**Tamaki: And me...?**

**Me: We'll see...*gets duct tape***

**Tamaki: REVIEW! SHE MIGHT KILL ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, hi guys! Hope summer is treating everyone well, I'm hot...stupid heat wave :( Anyway, I just want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who:**

**_Fav'd_: Applejax XD, ChibiTarynLuvsCookies (I love cookies too...), fayfan, funni neko, Hell Maiden, kitty13492, MikiMouze16, nomsujet, runman2, soulraven98, Taru Toshito, ValueMyHeart, and Winter star Light!**

**_Alerted_: Applejax XD, DokiDokiKyuuChan, dreamerdrawerwriter7 (you pretty much summed me up in your user name...), fayfan, HellsTheTwerd, iheartfullmetal (same, GO ED!), Luckadoo, , nomsujet, Rose The packs Fang, runman2, Sygonia, Taru Toshito, and ValueMyHeart! **

**ALSO, BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE EVERYONE HERE! HEARTHEARTHEART! **

**-MLB12 On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Wait...They're WHAT!<strong>

The curse only worked on the opposite gender- and Tohru knew that. Yuki and Kyo constantly got bumped into by numerous boys in the hallways, never changing into their zodiac animal. So when Kyo accidently tripped and fell onto Haruhi Fujioka, _male_ host, he changed into a cat. That had to mean one thing- _he_ was a girl.

"W-what just HAPPENED!" Haruhi's brown eyes widened at the sight of Kyo's school uniform on the ground and a big, fat orange cat crawling out of it.

"H-Haruhi, calm down!" Tohru took her over to the corner of the library (thank God everyone left before Haruhi ran in) and mouthed to Yuki, "Should I tell her?"

He mouthed back a clear 'duh' and Tohru sat the cross-dressing girl down next to her on a small bench across from the incident.

"Haruhi," Tohru asked in a small whisper, "are you a girl?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything!" The confused host was clearly still shaken up.

"Well, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji are…_special_." Tohru took a deep breath and started explaining, "They, and the rest of the Sohma family, turn into a zodiac animal when touched by the opposite gender. You can't tell anyone about this or you will get your mind erased." Tohru sighed of relief that she explained that quickly, "Sorry to dump all that onto you all at once…"

"W-why isn't _your_ mind erased then?" Haruhi looked at Tohru and then added, "Yes, I'm a girl." to get it off her chest.

"I live with Yuki and Kyo so they decided to spare me." Haruhi giggled at Tohru's terming.

"So Kyo is the cat…what is Yuki and the others here?"

"Well, Yuki is the rat, Haru is the cow, and Momiji is the rabbit. He's quite the hugger!" Tohru added about the small blonde, who come to think of it, is somewhat like Hunny!

"Oh," Haruhi looked down and then back up, with now understanding eyes, "I won't say a word. You can trust me."

"That's good." Tohru smiled and the two erupted in girly giggles, causing a confused Yuki to look over.

"Oh, Yuki and Kyo, when you get to the Music Room tomorrow, watch out for our lady manager, Renge, she's a hugger if you know what I mean." Haruhi watched as Yuki gave a little smile and nod, while Kyo just growled and let out a strained 'meow'.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and turned around squealing, "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…when they come out of their animal form, their completely naked…"

**FB/O/FB/O**

**"**So, another knows about this?" Shigure asked, his chin lying on his hand lazily as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo explained the Haruhi situation over dinner.

"She swore herself to secrecy. Her mother died like mine did, Shigure," Tohru smiled weakly and continued, "she knows how to keep a secret and think things through."

"And we will be seeing her more often now due to the fact that Kyo, Haru, Momiji and I will be in a," Yuki gulped, turning red, "a host club."

Shigure looked at his younger cousin seriously and then burst into hysterics. Tohru looked at Yuki's now embarrassed face, even though she couldn't help but smile.

"Y-YOU GOT KYO INTO THIS TOO!" he laughed between every three words or so, and it increased as Yuki nodded solemnly.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT OK?" Kyo chugged the rest of his soup and stormed off into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"AND H-HARU AS WELL AS MOMIJI," Shigure was tearing up he was laughing so hard, "Y-YOU WILL BE WEARING SKIRTS BY THE END OF THE WEEK! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!"

"Shigure…" Tohru looked down as the elder nodded and then grew serious.

"I will have to talk to Akito about this." he looked down as Yuki and Tohru cringed at the head of Sohma's name; both had terrible experiences with the teenager.

"Alright." With that, Yuki and Shigure got up, wishing Tohru a good night, and retired to their chambers.

_Well, this went a little better than planned…_ Tohru thought while cleaning up the dishes, Shigure's laughing still heard through the other room.

**FB/O/FB/O**

**"**Tamaki," Haruhi found the second-year wandering in the gardens by himself, "there you are!"

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki smiled down at her as she ran up to him, "how are you?"

"Fine; but I've been looking everywhere for you sempai!" she smiled and Tamaki blushed, looking away.

"I've been here all along, silly daughter!" he put his now sweaty hands into his pockets and looked around.

"I see…" Haruhi trailed off, scratching the back of her head awkwardly, "Well, I was going to tell you that those Sohma boys and Tohru seem really nice! I'm glad they are hosting with us tomorrow." she smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Me too" Tamaki nodded

"So, want to head back into school? The twins were planning on setting up some traps to tick off Kyo." Haruhi laughed and then added, "I find it wrong to do, but he does look funny when he gets mad!"

Tamaki stared at her, eyes calm and in thought. _She is so sweet to everyone, both an adult and a child. I am proud to call Haruhi my daughter._

"Lets go." He led Haruhi off the grounds and the two rejoined the mischievous twins in plotting against Kyo Sohma.

**A/N**

**Tamaki: *shakes in corner with mouth duck taped***

**Hikaru: That is so-**

**Kaoru: priceless!**

**Me: I know right...ahh..you two are so much fun..**

**Tamaki: YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU RIGHT! (saying that through duck tape)**

**Me: Duh! *pokes with stick***

**Tamaki: *cries***

**Me and Twins: *laugh* and now for the secret weapon...**

***cranky Hunny comes out after nap***

**Tamaki: AHHH! MMMMPPPHHH!**

**Me: That was Tamu-chan saying REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Twins: *laugh* yeah, we want to see what happens to this idiot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR NICE REVIEWS! *glomps all* So, this has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote...SO YAY! *blows confetti cannons and puts on disco ball* There was just so much to include and it took me forever to proofread -_- But it's worth it! Please review!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Let the Hosting Begin!<strong>

Today was the day. School went breezing by for all of the Sohma clan and Tohru, for they were anxiously awaiting the afternoon's events of hosting. Well, except Kyo, who was too mad about it to phrase his feelings into logical sentences. Momiji was the only excited one.

"There's going to be lots and lots of pretty girls and sweets; it will be _amazing_!" he sang skipping up to the third music room.

"Ready everyone?" Haru asked quietly as everyone nodded eagerly.

"Let's get this over with." Yuki growled opening the door. Rose petals flew in their faces and everyone was in shock at the six boys (and Haruhi), who were clad in medieval armor.

"Welcome commoners!" Tamaki chorused smiling eagerly at them.

"Ooh. OOH! I WANNA COSTUME!" Momiji jumped up in excitement, eyeing the armor like a kid in a candy store.

"Do we all have to look as stupid as you all do?" Yuki asked calmly as an arrow launched itself into Tamaki's stomach and he fell to the ground, hurt.

"I wouldn't call these costumes 'stupid' Mr. Sohma," Kyoya's glasses glared in his direction, "they are probably worth more than you are." The twins smirked at this.

"Don't be mean guys." Haruhi rolled her eyes at the others and stepped forward, "I can lead you to your costumes." She walked the boys over to a small door labeled 'cosplay' in white cursive.

"Choose your armor in there. It can't match any of us, or Tamaki will start crying." she smiled as a familiar gasp was heard behind her, as the 'prince' retreated into his corner.

"Ok." Everyone nodded calmly, except Kyo, who was still too pissed to speak.

"Oh, Tohru, you can sit with us over here." Haruhi pointed to one of the velvet couches, with Hunny smiling, eating cake.

"Hi Hunny!" Tohru sat down as the small third-year scooted onto her lap.

"Would you like some cake Tohru-chan?" Hunny smiled up at her cutely, causing Tohru to giggle. (**A/N sorry if I did that wrong…I'm always confused about the whole Haru-chan thing O.o) **

The two ate their cake with Mori keeping a watchful eye, as the Sohmas stepped out, all in 'peasant' garb consisting of different color tunics and tights. Yuki and Kyo's cheeks were tomato red, for different reasons, while Momiji was bubbling with excitement- skipping around and twirling. Haru was expressionless, and thankfully still white.

"I'd rather eat a garage full of leaks than stay in this crap!" Kyo complained, picking up the hem of his forest green tunic as if he was allergic to the fabric.

"I feel like a paper bag threw up on me," Yuki looked down at his brown tunic and then at his navy blue tights, "please let this be the end of it…"

"I FEEL LIKE A PRINCE!" Momiji jumped around and spun in his billowing gold colored tunic with pink tights. All the Sohma's medieval styled shirts were detailed with small animals at the bottom. Kyo's was a cat, Yuki's a rat, Haru's a cow/ox, and Momiji's a cute little bunny rabbit. Ironic, right?

"SHUT UP MOMIJI!" Kyo poked the first-year, who then sat on the floor and started to cry.

"WAAA, TOHRU, KYO'S HURTING ME!" Momiji clearly made Hunny look like nothing compared to his antics…

"WHAT THE HELL, I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Please have a respectable attitude in this Host Club, no foul language." Kyoya stated calmly while typing on his laptop.

"Whatever…" Kyo sighed and sat down at his hosting station as Tamaki and Yuki opened the doors to let the girls in.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" the boys chorused, all smiling- except Kyo.

"H-hi…" the girls giggled, staring at the 'commoners' eagerly.

"Today starts our first test-run of a commoner addition!" Kyoya plastered a fake smile on his face and motioned to the Sohma clan.

"Yuki is our prince character," Tohru could have sworn Tamaki's eye twitched at that.

"Momiji is our cute host," Momiji giggled and waved.

"Hatsuharu is our bad boy," Haru winked and a few girls swooned,

"And last but not least, Kyo is our…erm…._emotional _host." Kyoya finished as the girls divided themselves amongst both groups of boys.

**FB/O/FB/O: Sohma Hosting!**

_**Momiji:**_

"Would you girls like some tea? I loooooooove tea!" the little blonde boy jumped up and down excitedly as all the girls nodded eagerly. He poured each girl a cup and waited for questions.

"So Momiji, why do you wear a girl's uniform at your commoner school?" one lady asked.

"Well," he fidgeted in his seat cutely, "it's because I look cuter in it!" With that he added a small giggle, lighting up his eyes- causing the girls to blush.

_**Yuki:**_

"Hello ladies, thank you for coming today." Yuki smiled genuinely, causing his guests to swoon.

"He has such great manners!" one whispered to another.

"I know! It's amazing!" the other replied.

"Would you all like a cup of tea? It always makes me feel comfortable at home."

"EEEPPP!"

_**Kyo:**_

"S-so Kyo," one girl asked eagerly, "how did you get into hosting?"

"Well, that damn rat Yuki pushed me into it…HE'S JUST SO ANNOYING!" Kyo pounded his fist on the table, causing the china to clatter. The girls watched wide-eyed.

"Can I feel your muscles!" the one closest to him asked.

"No, let me!" another pushed forward to a now baffled host.

"I ASKED FIRST!" Talk about cat-fight…

_**Haru:**_

"Hello ladies." Haru plastered on a smile as he slowly, but surely got overwhelmed by all of their cuteness and started turning black.

"Haru…are you a real bad boy?" one curious guest asked, big green eyes staring at his hair in awe.

"Of course I am!" the Sohma boy narrowed his eyes and pulled the girl onto his lap, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to get away with this."

With the rest of his fan base watching, Haru kissed the girl flat out unexpectedly, and deepened it instantly. The woman was star struck and, thank the Zodiac, didn't pull him closer.

Haru, now completely black, whispered in her ear lustily, "Now tonight maybe we can skip to third base?" before nibbling on it. The girls watching replied with a huge squeal, causing the other Sohmas to look over and rush to Haru's side.

"HARU, GET OFF!" Yuki pulled the two apart, while Kyo did a classic body slam to the bad boy, flinging him against the wall. The girl just sat there shocked, yet intrigued.

"We're sorry ladies," Kyoya pushed his glasses so high up the bridge of his nose, that the glare was almost overwhelming to everyone, "the host club will be closing early due to this little…_event_."

A chorus of complaints and sighs erupted from the numerous girls, who were entertained by both hosts and 'commoners' and they all filed out of the doors to the Third Music Room.

**FB/O/FB/O**

_Well mom, that went better than expected! _Tohru thought as all of the hosts grouped into a huddle to determine if the Sohmas, or at least Haru's fait. Basically, after the girls filed out, Kyoya's grin instantly faded into a thin line. He explained how hosts do not 'behave' in a manner quite like Haru did, and how they only 'entertain' their guests. Haru objected saying that he _was_ entertaining and then proceeded to curse out them all, especially Tamaki and Kyoya (guess who is now cultivating mushrooms?), and pin the twins to the wall in objection.

Meanwhile, Momiji asked Tohru is she wanted any cake, Yuki was just staring at the scene, and Kyo kept forming his hands into fists. Tohru, being the compassionate girl she is, walked over to the corner in order to comfort Tamaki. But she got side tracked by two identical sets of arms around her waist and shoulders.

"Don't bother with Tono," the one on her right, Kaoru whispered in her ear.

"He only recovers when Haruhi talks him out of it." Hikaru finished.

"So, we have a job for you Tohru!" they both said in unison.

Tohru got nervous; Haruhi told her in the library that one day about how whenever the twins have a _job _for you, it's never good…

"W-what is it?" she asked, palms starting to sweat.

"We want you-" Kaoru started,

"To put on this." Hikaru finished, holding up a playboy bunny costume.

Tohru turned red as a tomato and started to stutter, "N-no! I-I couldn't, i-it just isn't my type…" She started to babble until Kyo gently pushed the two into a wall. Right when they got slammed in, the doors got blown open- and Akito stepped in.

"Oh. Shit."

**A/N**

**Me: MUAHAHA...UNLEASH THE BEAST!**

**Hunny: *growls* **

**Twins: Yes! Go Hunny!**

**Tamaki: *cries* DONT HURT ME! IM TOO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Hunny: Did you take Usa-chan?**

**Tamaki: No- *looks down and sees Usa-chan* uh...**

**Hunny: *hisses and tackles***

**Tamaki: GAHHH!**

**Me and Twins: *laugh* oh the good days... **

**Me: Sorry to all those Tamaki fans out there...*motions to stadium* he's gonna be a while... **

**Twins: PLEASE REVIEW! *does act* We'd love that...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Akito is in the building! I hate putting in cliffies but that one I couldn't resist... THANKYOUTHANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS! Holy shizz...I LOVE YOU ALL! *glomps to the moon* So anyway, I think this chapter is longer than chapter 6 (yayz) and it's kinda...very...dramatic! MUAHAHA! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget, I made Akito the guy version like he is in the anime. I do realize that in the manga 'he' is a 'she'**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The Shadow King Number Two<strong>

The minute Akito stepped into the host club, everyone froze- well everyone who knows who he is and what he…_does_… Akito is the head of the entire Sohma household, even though he is a little older than Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. This is because he was cursed with the heart of the Zodiac, basically meaning he bears the brunt of it. In simple terms, this kid is in charge. With mop-like black hair, pale white skin, and striking brown eyes, he really is quite the looker on the outside, but inside he is nothing beautiful.

When Yuki saw the teenager step into the Third Music Room, he automatically told Tohru to get Haruhi out. Nodding quietly, Tohru agreed.

"I'm sorry sir, the Host Club is closed because of some issues we are dealing with," Kyoya explained, "Please come back tomorrow."

"No." the bitter-sweet voice echoed as Akito narrowed his eyes, "I won't be long." Every word sounded sickeningly sweet and forced. It was revolting.

"Haruhi," Tohru whispered, walking quietly over to the host, "you need to get out of here."

The petite brunette looked over at Tohru and then at Akito, and asked, "Why? What's wrong?" But by that time, Kyo had already picked up both girls and was taking them into the cosplay room.

"Stay here." He commanded, as Tohru nodded and took Haruhi's hand eagerly.

**FB/O/FB/O**

Kyo closed the door behind him slowly and crept back up to the other Sohma boys and Hosts.

"Do you wish to see me!" Tamaki danced circles around the silent figure and handed out a rose, "Because I respect a homo sexual supporting cast!" With that, Akito slapped the rose out of his hand and stepped on the petals scattered on the floor. Tamaki, eyes welling with 'tears' and retreated into his corner, sulking. Akito smiled at this.

"Ah, Yuki- so nice to see you again; the rest of you boys as well." The harsh voice motioned to the Sohmas. Yuki cringed at his name.

"Why are _you_ here?" Kyo growled, fists clenched

"I'm here to request a personal one on one visit with Haruhi Fujioka. She and I have a little _matter_ to discuss." The twins perked up at this.

"Haruhi isn't a girl." They said simultaneously, leaning on Akito's shoulders. Arms still crossed, he kicked both onto the ground- two sets of lungs wheezing in pain. He laughed.

"Of course _she_ is. Right boys?" Akito motioned to Yuki and the others.

"Yes." Haru replied, to everyone's surprise, "We figured it out on our own."

"How do you know this person Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked, latching himself onto the redhead's leg, surprised that he didn't fling him to the wall.

"He-he's…" Kyo trailed off.

"HE'S THE HEAD OF THE HOUSEHOLD!" Momiji…

**FB/O/FB/O**

"So he's the head of the Sohma household? But why does he want me?" Haruhi was bombarding Tohru with questions, both sitting on overturned laundry baskets behind the cosplay mannequins.

"Well, he's the head because of the fact that he got cursed with the heart of the Zodiac. He will die before he turns twenty-five…" Tohru explained, as Haruhi gave a sympathetic nod, "He wants you probably because you know about _them_. Akito likes to show whoever makes his family happy pain." She then cringed at the thought of the last time she saw Akito. Her scalp still hurt in places from that…_event_.

"So…you're hiding me because you don't want him to hurt me?" Haruhi looked down.

"Well…yes…" Tohru trailed off and then started to twirl her hair due to nerves, "He likes to scar people." Her bright eyes moved to the door, which she now decided to crack open a little.

"HE'S THE HEAD OF THE HOUSEHOLD!" Momiji's peppy little voice piped up, breaking the girls' silence.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, the twins smirked, and Tamaki looked like a blood vessel burst in his head- all at the same exact moment.

"MY PRECIOUS TOHRU LIVES WITH ALL OF THESE MEN?" Tamaki raised a hand to his forehead in shock.

"No. Tohru lives with _us_." Kyo growled, "Akito lives with the rest of our family."

"Interesting…" Kyoya pushed his glasses up, and continued taking notes in his little back book, "We will have Mr. Fujioka out in a few moments to speak with you Akito." With that, both shadow kings plastered on fake smiles, while the one with glasses called on Yuki to get Haruhi.

Yuki, moving as slow as molasses, made his way over to the cosplay room, knocking on the door.

"Haruhi, whatever you do- don't let him get the best of you. Ever." Tohru whispered in her ear as she went to get up to go to Yuki.

Tohru slowly followed behind her friends, and caught Akito's smirk at her. His eyes were little slits, mocking her- making fun of her. He had on the same onyx black turtleneck and pants that she first saw him in, when he pushed Yuki to the edge. But honestly, even though Akito had some rough patches, he really is a good guy inside. Nobody has seen that yet, but Tohru knows it is there.

"Hello Akito-san," Haruhi bowed, "I am Haruhi Fujioka." You could tell by her lowered gaze, that she was frightened. Even Tamaki caught on. His palms started to sweat as he looked between (one of his) crushes and 'Akito' as he never introduced himself to be.

"Ah, Haruhi, come with me- this won't take long." He motioned to a set of chairs behind the grand piano, and when both of them walked up to the small stage, Akito closed the curtain shut.

**FB/O/FB/O**

"Take a seat." Akito motioned to the chair closest to his own as 'Haruhi' sat down. Her gaze seemed nervous; a little dazed, and confused- the perfect emotions in order to torment. "I won't…_enlighten_ you at all today."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi looked over at the smirking teen and wiped her sweating palms on her pants. _Be strong Haruhi_, she thought. Honestly, throughout her life, Haruhi has been brave. Her mother died, plus her fear of thunderstorms, and most of all- reality itself. Akito would just be another burden to bear- and she can deal with it. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, considering you figured out the curse," his smirk grew wider, "I have the right to erase your entire memory."

"M-my memory!" Haruhi's eyes grew wider than they already were, and her greatest fear took place, losing the ones she loved, "I'm sorry Akito-san, but I cannot let you do that."

He chuckled at this, hair flowing around his face- and eyes live with enjoyment, "I don't tell this to everyone," he leaned in, "but I so do enjoy your pain." With that, he slapped her.

Haruhi fell off her chair and landed flat out on her butt, a red mark growing on her left cheek. But she didn't cry. She didn't even flinch very much.

"Don't you dare disobey me." he smirked as she rubbed her cheek, now with a big red spot on it.

"I am not part of your family." Haruhi growled, "Akito, you may like to enjoy my pain, but seeing me and others hurt won't hide the fact that you are the one who's hurting more on the inside. Honestly, you can hurt me as much as you want, but that will not keep me away from _anyone_ within the same family as you." She stood up and approached him, "Because, like it or not, I can relate to you. I felt pain- heart wrenching pain before, and it hurts; badly. You can't hurt me on the inside; I have friends, people who love me and others who care about me in ways that I won't hurt anymore, inside or outside."

Her hands were balled into tiny fists, and her eyes were determined and set on getting her point across to the cold-hearted boy. But he only chuckled, his arms wrapped around his chest and eyes shut in enjoyment.

"I will give this to you," he looked her dead in the eye; "you are nothing in comparison to me. You will never be. But I will not erase your memory." He smirked and continued, "But I _will_ be back…with some _toys_ next time we meet."

With that he left, opening the curtain, to reveal a somewhat un-phased Haruhi. She was right all along. Akito was nothing compared to her other burdens. He was just a minor threat. The brunette smiled to herself as she rejoined her friends and told them about her little chat with the second Shadow King.

**A/N**

**Tamaki: *shakes in corner and looks around* so...much...clawing...**

**Hunny: *skips around hugging Usa-chan* YAY! USA-CHAN I FOUND YOU! *glomps me* THANK YOU!**

**Me: Your very welcome Hunny! **

**Tamaki: Wait...THIS WAS ALL YOU! *points to injuries* **

**Me: yes...but I do have some reviewers who want to clean those up for you...**

**Tamaki: *eyes sparkle* R-REALLY! **

**Me: yeah...but Hunny takes the top spot!**

***giant arrow stabs Tamaki in stomach and he goes flying into the wall, slowly crumbling* **

**Me: *laughs***

**Hunny: *giggles* review please! I'll share my cakie with you! I love cake...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welph...the last chapter was very serious, and I think this chapter should be partially normal. Partially. Because folks, this is Ouran AND Fruits Basket- meaning NOTHING is normal. Just wanted to clear that up...**

**ALMOST FIFTY REVIEWS WITH ONLY EIGHT CHAPPIES! *hugs all* THANK YOU SO MUCH! Especially fayfan and Winter Star light, who did it for every chapter! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: It's Dinner Time! <strong>

After the whole 'Akito' episode, all Tohru could think of was Haruhi. She seemed completely unfazed by him, and she even had been slapped! She heard it from the other side of the room. Tamaki almost died, and the twins were about to murder Akito themselves- but thanks to Yuki, maintained calm. Haru was also quite calm, and Momiji was going on about how much he looooooved candy with Hunny. Those two seem more and more alike….

As she, Yuki, and Kyo made their way home, Tohru couldn't help but worry. The events just played back and forth in her mind…over and over again. Yuki glanced over at her for about the fifteenth time that afternoon, and asked her the same question.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" his sliver eyes skimmed her facial features and looked for any signs of lies.

"I'm-" Tohru got cut off.

"SHE'S FINE FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled, as Yuki glared.

"At least I'm concerned stupid cat." he fired back calmly, as Kyo's eyes narrowed into slits.

"YOU SURE AS HELL KNOW I'M CONCERNED, SO STOP LYING!" His eyes got redder and his fists clenched, and a punch fired in Yuki's direction.

_Oh no…_ Tohru thought to herself, before she broke up the fight. The rest of the walk home was made in silence and occasional 'colorful' words from Kyo's vocabulary.

**FB/O/FB/O**

That night, while Tohru was making dinner, she decided to call and invite Haruhi over. The more the merrier, right? So while the rice was boiling, she picked up the house phone and dialed Haruhi's number.

"Hello?" a slightly annoyed voice answered.

"Haruhi?" Tohru asked, afraid that she got the wrong number.

"Oh Tohru, hey!" her voice pepped up, and then she turned and yelled something about not touching the instant ramen packs. Something made her wonder what was going on at Haruhi's house.

"Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Yuki, Kyo's and my house to have dinner." In the background Tohru could hear numerous voices, all somewhat familiar, and then some screaming about 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'.

"Uhh…sure!" Haruhi replied, "Dinner sounds great. I'll be there soon- just have to get rid of some…_pests_."

"Oh no! If you're busy, we can reschedule!" she replied quickly, twirling her hair again and again.

"No, it's perfectly fine! See you in a few Tohru!" Haruhi exclaimed cheerfully as she hung up.

But something told Tohru that Haruhi wouldn't be the only one showing up….

**FB/O/FB/O **

"So I get to meet a friend!" Shigure smiled and glided his way over to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

"Yes." The boys answered curtly.

"You're not telling me anything else…?" the raven-haired guardian sat down in a thinking position, eyeing Yuki and Kyo eagerly.

"No." Then Shigure pouted.

"Her name is Haruhi." Tohru smiled at his enlightened face, "She's in our grade and knows about the curse."

"Ah...Tohru is bringing home a _high school girl_." Shigure got a small glint in his eyes that clearly meant no good.

"Pervert…" Kyo muttered as Shigure looked hurt.

"Am not!" he sang before balancing a pencil over his nose nonchalantly, "I don't even know anything about this 'Haruhi' girl!"

"She cross-dresses." That was enough to shut Shigure up. Yuki- 1 Shigure- 0

"And she always gets stalked by five annoying brats…" Kyo added, clenching his fists.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Yuki said, as Kyo started yelling back, and a small fistfight occurred. Then the doorbell rang, and Shigure was the only one who heard it.

…

"_High school girl, high school girl, all for me- high school girl!" _Shigure smiled as he approached the door and opened it, "Hello Haru-" He paused and then looked around awkwardly, "TOHRU, DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE INVITING A _GIRL_, JUST ONE RIGHT?"

"What do you mean Shigure?" she walked out of the kitchen, and her eyes widened. The Host Club was with her. _Why mom!_ She didn't make nearly enough food for all of them! Quickly, Tohru zoned out, and had a mental panic attack.

"Yoohoo, Tohruu!" Shigure looked at her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"O-oh! Yeah, sorry, welcome guys and Haruhi…we weren't expecting the rest of you." she smiled at the others, while Haruhi returned a weary one.

"Yeah, well, these stalkers wouldn't leave me alone…" she motioned to Tamaki and the rest of the club.

"HARUHI, DADDY IS INSULTED!" Tamaki wailed, finding comfort in the nearby closet.

Slowly Tohru let out a sigh of relief that all of the hosts were boys, so nothing should go wrong…right? But Shigure and her still exchanged uneasy glances.

"Ah, Miss Fujio-" Yuki stopped in his tracks and glared, "what are _they_ doing here?"

"Why Yuki," Kaoru made his way over with his brother.

"We feel insulted…" Hikaru finished, smirking.

"Don't flatter yourselves." He replied, turning flat on his heels and walked away.

That left a stunned Tohru, a confused and somewhat interested Shigure, Haruhi, and the rest of the Host Club- standing in the hallway. The silence was building up, until Tamaki came out of the closet and Shigure started speaking.

"Well, let's all eat!" he practically shouted and made his way into the table, where Kyo was already sitting. He was looking down, and just expected Haruhi to be there along with Tohru.

"Hey." he looked up, eyes narrowing, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE PERVERTS DOING HERE! SHIGURE IS ENOUGH!"

"Kyo, be good when we have guests!" the 'pervert' sat down at the table, along with the rest of the boys and Haruhi, all cramming for room. Tamaki and the others were clearly intrigued with another 'commoner's' house and were eyeing everything like it was amazing.

"Takashi, look, these doors slide like in the dojo!" Hunny giggled, playing with the door leading outside, gaining an mmm… from Mori. Kyoya was taking numerous notes in that little black notebook of his, and carrying on a small conversation with Shigure- probably introducing everyone. The twins were tormenting Tohru, and to Kyo's dismay, actually getting away with it- for he was too busy banging his head on the table to notice. Yuki was hoping that nothing would go wrong for the girls sake, because then Akito would lash out for good, and Tamaki was spinning Haruhi around yelling about how 'cute' she was and how proud 'daddy' was of her. It was contained madness…

"H-how about some dinner!" Tohru smiled, as she got everyone's attention and they sat down once again, all awkward as ever. Being the considerate girl she is, Tohru went out of her way and prepared extra food- knowing she would have to pay a visit to the supermarket early the next morning. Running into the kitchen, Tohru got all the food on trays, and Haruhi helped her lay it all on the table.

"My daughter, this is amazing!" Tamaki gushed as he ate.

"SHE ISN'T YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER SUOH!" Kyo glared as the blonde started to cower in Kyoya's shoulder.

Yuki took a deep breath and managed to restrain himself from any comebacks or smart mouthed answers, for Tohru's sake.

"So, you boys are part of this…_host club?"_ Shigure tried to contain his laughter as they all nodded eagerly.

"I AM THE PROUD KING!" Tamaki whisked the hair out of his eyes dramatically, expecting some kind of random praising…but none occurred. Back to the closet he went.

"We all just went along with it." The twins spoke for everyone, "Except Haruhi and the Sohmas, because they got forced into it."

Shigure started taking notes, his writing glasses creating a Kyoya glare.

"Um...Shigure," Tohru looked at him curiously, "What are you writing?"

"This all would make a great manga- Ouran High School Host Club. Can't you see it! Then that annoying publisher would get off of my back…" he quietly ranted. Noticing that everyone was quietly staring at him, he changed the subject, "How about a game of cards?"

Clearly he hadn't learned from the whole 'Uo and Hana' fiasco…

"Commoner cards!" Tamaki and the twins stared eagerly at the deck.

"That sounds fun!" Tohru handed the deck to Yuki, smiling and said, "Why don't you shuffle Yuki? I'll go make some snacks!"

"I'll help too!" Haruhi stood up, and so did Kyo.

And that is when all hell broke loose…_again_.

**A/N**

**Me: I am officially done torturing you Tamaki! **

**Tamaki: *eyes sparkle* REALLY! **

**Me: Yep! I got me some new guests...**

**Twins: *raise eyebrow***

**Me: *reveals knocked Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, and Haru***

**Twins: You. Are. Evil. **

**Me: *giggles* I know right! Thanks! **

**Twins: You all know the deal, if you review she won't freak out the Sohmas...**

**Me: *is glomping them all***

**Tamaki: She might sufficate them though...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERYONE! I'M REEEEEEEALLY HAPPY TODAY! Because, my first day of school got pushed back! ^.^ That means, more time to write without interferance! YAY! I literally just finished this chapter yesterday night...it took me forever to write. Sorry if Shigure seems a little OOC; he's a little hard to write about. **

**52 REVIEWS WITH ONLY EIGHT CHAPTERS! *dies* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Also, for all the favs/alerts! I never knew this fic would turn out as good as it is! Oh, and reviewer number fifty...fayfan! *gives virtual Kyo plushie* ENJOY! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: It's Dinner Time! Part Two...<strong>

POOF! That was basically the _only_ sound you heard all dinner. POOF, POOF, POOF! Tohru couldn't contain herself at one point; she was at the verge of a nervous breakdown. It all started like this…

Haruhi and Tohru got up for snacks, and so did Kyo- just because he wanted to get the hell out of there before Tamaki had another spazz attack on 'the art of shuffling'. Yuki just simply watched out of the corner of his eye, the chaos that was about to occur. First off, Haruhi bumped into Kyo. The beginning of the chain reaction… So, of course, Kyo changed into a cat.

"KYO!" Haruhi made the accident of yelling as an orange cloud of smoke shielded the hosts from view.

"RAWWWRRR!" Kyo growled as he fell down onto the floor. The smoke cleared and left five confused hosts and Kyoya- who was raising his eyebrow as to where Kyo had gone.

"AWWW TAKASHI, LOOK A KITTY!" Hunny jumped as his big, brown eyes followed Kyo as he jumped outside.

"Yeah, we uh…" Tohru tried to figure out an excuse as to why her friend literally 'poofed' away, palms sweating.

"We take in stray animals with no home!" Shigure smiled as Tamaki pounced at the comment.

"WHY, THAT'S SO HEROIC!" he spun dramatically and took out two thousand yen, handing it to Shigure, "Take some money for your efforts!" Of course, Shigure nodded and also put up an entire act on how 'hard the bills were to pay' from all the animal food-earning more money, and another nickname- Dumb Dog.

"And you call yourself an adult…" Yuki muttered as Shigure started to cry while explaining their poor cat's 'back-story'.

"We also clothe them!" Shigure quickly picked up Kyo's scattered clothes and took off, throwing them out the door, yelling, "BE WARM NOW!" earning a growl from Kyo, who grabbed the pieces in his mouth and dragged them with him. Meanwhile, Hunny was eating some cake that Haruhi managed to find in the fridge, keeping both him and Mori distracted- and Tamaki…well…he's just Tamaki, and was intensely staring at the pack of cards and attempting at a tower.

"Tohru," the twins approached the still shaken brunette, "you're so charitable. Can we give you something in return?"

"O-oh no-I don't take money. That's completely fine, I mean-" But she got cut off by two identical tingling sensations kissing the corner of her lips on either side. Her face got so red; it would make any apple seem pink. The two 'little devils' just smirked, until Yuki got involved.

"Get away from Miss Honda!" he shouted, pushing the twins away from Tohru- in an effort of protection, but instead made matters worse. The two brushed up on each other, causing another cloud of smoke, and then POOF, no Yuki. The twins toppled onto each other- Tohru falling on top of both.

"Miss Hondaaaa!" Yuki whisper-shouted as his little rat body fell, mixed in with the lavender smoke, that matched his eyes.

Quickly, Tohru reached her hand out and Yuki successfully landed on her palm, no injuries whatsoever. Yuki let out a small sigh of relief as the smoke cleared- just at the fact that Tohru didn't crush him to death. And she was happy for that same reason too!  
>"T-Tohru, can you please..." Kaoru started.<p>

"Get off of us?" Hikaru finished, gasping for air.

"O-oh, I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru scooted off of the twins, clutching Yuki to her chest.

"Uh…where'd Yuki go?" they both asked, looking around.

"And why are his clothes on the ground?" Kyoya smirked and started to jot things down in his notebook.

"W-well, uh…" Tohru started blushing and looked down, noticing Yuki in her hands, "This guy scared me." She held out Yuki to the club, "Our pet rat….Cheese."

"Cheese?" the hosts and Shigure repeated all raising eyebrows- well except Hunny, who wanted to re-name him Cake because of his favorite food. She could have sworn to see poor Yuki sweat dropping at the entire situation.

"Y-yes! Because he loooooves cheese. See?" she took a piece from the table and set it in her palm.

"Miss Honda…I'm not a circus pet…" Yuki murmured to her as he took a bite of the yellow food.

"OOOH!" the hosts, except Kyoya and Haruhi, all gave this a standing ovation.

"And the clothes…Yuki must have left these on the floor. Silly him! Always doing this. He's such a misunderstood young man…" Shigure sighed and picked them up, taking 'Cheese' and Yuki's clothes into the other room. Then Kyo walked in, fully dressed casually, sitting where he was before.

"Where were you Kyo-chan!" Hunny bounced as the red-eyed boy exchanged a glance with Tohru.

"HE WAS GOING TO THE….BATHROOM!" Shigure shouted, as Kyo banged his head on the table.

"I could make my OWN excuse Shiguire." Kyo muttered as the guardian just shrugged.

"Outside?" Tamaki looked intrigued.

"Some of us _commoners_ do that sempai." Haruhi reassured him, earning a grateful look from Tohru, "Instead of…paying for plumbing?"

"HOW INTERESTING!" the prince smiled and started to daydream.

"SO, ANYWAY, HOW ABOUT THOSE CARDS!" Tohru shouted a little too eagerly, and started to hand out the deck, Kyo watching for any mishaps.

"Excuse me Tohru," Haruhi stood up, "Where's your restroom?"

"I'll lead you to it young lady!" Shigure stood up and, taking her hand (guess which host started to freak?) led her out of the room. A few seconds later, a loud bark pierced the room. Haruhi walked back in casually, explained that Shigure has to use it first ('damn pervert' from Kyo), and sat down, a big black dog trotting behind her and sitting on her lap.

"Y-you found…Fido!" Kyo face palmed at Tohru's brilliant naming skills.

"First Spot…now Fido…" Shigure muttered, nuzzling his nose into- you guessed it- Haruhi's breasts.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT DOG!" Kyo shouted, as Shigure turned human- completely naked on Haruhi's lap. The cloud of smoke helped Shigure's grand escape…to under the table.

Yuki walked in at that time, to see Shigure's rear end jumping and hiding for cover. Just what he needed after dinner.

"Brilliant hiding spot…" he rolled his eyes and sat down, kicking Shigure's ass so it would actually _fit_ under the table.

"Isn't it getting late!" Tohru pretended to look at a random clock and got up. It was getting too far; how could she find an excuse when Shigure never came out of the bathroom and was found naked under the table? "You all better get going!"

"She's right," Haruhi smiled and hugged Tohru, "Thank you for our stay. Tell Shigure I said goodbye." As if on cue, the perv himself stifled a bark from his spot.

The rest of the hosts said their goodbyes, Kyoya still curious and intrigued as ever, and left the house happy and satisfied. Tohru threw Shigure his clothes and plopped down on the floor.

"Well, that went well!" Thank God for her 'glass is always half full' strategy….

"YOU THINK!" …and to the others it was the glass is half empty…or half naked for some…

**A/N**

**Me: And now, due to lots and lots of requests...time to torture the Sohmas! *applause***

**Kyo: EXCUSE ME! **

**Me: *hugs and Kyo turns into cat* THAT'S SO CUTE! *gets pink fluffy kitty tutu and matching collar***

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! *tries to run* **

**Me: OH NO! *grabs and dresses* **

**Shigure: T-THATS SO P-PRICELESS! *takes pictures as Kyo jumps to scratch eyes out***

**Me: Don't get too comfy Shigure...*opens door and editor walks in***

**Editor: SHIGURE! *runs***

**Shigure: NOOOOO! *gets chased around* I'M NOT HERE! **

**Me: *laughs with video camera* Review please! Then I can torture the rest...**

**Yuki, Momiji, and Haru: WHAT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(PLEASE READ THIS A/N!) Hey there! It's...guess who...again with Chapter 10! Ok, so I have awesome news. I MADE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR YOU GUYS! The question is: 'Who should Tohru end up with?' becuase honestly, I'm stumped. So, I will ask my readers! The choices are all there and, if you have a favorite, VOTE! Thanks alot! **

**REVIEWS! SO MANY! *dies* ALERTS! SO MANY! *dies again* FAVORITES! *dies for a third time* THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! *throws random Fruits Basket and Ouran plushes out to everyone* **

**PLEASE R&R SOME MORE! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: God Save the Sohmas!<strong>

The morning after the dinner-fiasco, Shigure was fully clothed and was waving a paper in his hands in front of Kyo and Yuki's faces as of Tohru's arrival with breakfast at the table.

"What's that say Shigure?" she asked sitting down next to a pissed off Yuki (he isn't a 'happy riser') and across from Kyo, who was actually in his usual silent and grumpy state.

"Well Tohru, it's an email from your school saying," and this part he started to sing mockingly at Kyo and Yuki, "_you all have to stay longer!_"

"WHAT!" said boys yelled, and Kyo yanked the paper out of Shigure's hands, "We have to stay now until MONDAY!"

"Well today is Thursday, so that means it's only Friday that our stay is extended to!" Tohru smiled as Yuki's frown deepened.

"That means we will have to join that damn Host Club at the beach over the weekend…" Kyo growled, crumpling the piece of paper and chucking it at the wall angrily. Tohru remembered Haruhi telling her story about the first time she attended the beach with the club. It didn't sound that bad…

"That sounds fun!" she smiled, attempting at brightening the mood.

"Yeah, yeah…."

**FB/O/FB/O**

Tamaki smiled as his father informed him about the fact that Kaibara was closed until Monday. That meant he could spend more time with Tohru! _And_ she could come to the beach with the Host Club! With that fact, plus the gentle hum of the limo as he left for Ouran- the prince started to daydream:

_The Inner Theatre of Tamaki's Mind_

_Tamaki wandered his personal beach the sun setting on the ocean, bright orange dancing across the waves as they crashed into the shore. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing. _

_"If only I had someone who could share this beautiful moment with me…" he whispered, a lonely echo in his voice. Suddenly, a high pitched squeal broke the silence as a girl bounded up the beach towards him. _

_"Tamaki!" Tohru smiled as she ran and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist tenderly. She looked stunning in a royal purple two-piece that showed off her amazing body features and eyes. On the bottom piece of the suit was a small crown in the right hand corner- only the best for the queen, right? _**(A/N: Tamaki's getting pervy!) **_Her silky brown hair was sticking to her face due to the sea spray and her ribbons matched the bathing suit perfectly, bringing out her eyes. _

_"Hello precious, look at the sunset!" Tamaki smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as the two watched the golden orb set. _

_"It's so pretty…" Tohru smiled, leaning her head against his bare chest. _

_"Just like you." He kissed the top of her head as a small blush crept on her cheeks. _

_"Oh Tamaki." She looked up at him and smiled as the two kissed for the remainder of the romantic moment. After the sunset was complete, the stars danced across the sky. Tamaki, with his arms still wrapped around Tohru, made their way up to his beach-house, until she pulled the prince to the side. _

_"Tamaki…I think I love you…" Tohru giggled._

"Sir, Master Tamaki? We have arrivedat Ouran." The limo driver said from the front.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Tamaki smiled, and then turned beet red as he ran out of the car and into the main hall as quickly as possible. He couldn't wait until the beach. Then again, he couldn't wait to see Tohru at club time…wait…is he falling in _love_ with her! All he thought about was Tohru. Yeah, occasionally he would have the usual fantasy/daydream about his beloved 'daughter' Haruhi, but she sort of got the shaft for the other brunette. She was so considerate, caring, and beautiful…yes _beautiful_. Normally Tamaki was oblivious to these kinds of things, but with Tohru…he just knew it….

**FB/O/FB/O**

When the Sohmas and Tohru entered the classrooms dedicated to Kaibara, all the students were up in arms. Obviously they were on their rockers about the push back as well; even Hana had something to say about the misfortune. But Tohru had some tricks up her sleeve.

"Why don't you two visit the Host Club with me? I have to go anyway because of Yuki and Kyo- but I would really appreciate the company! I mean…if you aren't busy or anything…" Tohru asked her friends eagerly. Exchanging glances, the two agreed, but only because of Tohru and the things she has done for them. That girl really leaves a mark on whomever she comes in contact with. It's absolutely amazing…

"Are you guys ready for Host Club?" Haru asked his family members as they exited their classrooms.

"I wonder what we're gonna dress as today! Ooh, maybe as Egyptians, like we learned about! I wanna be the scribe!" Momiji jumped around as the cluster of 'commoners' made their way to the third music room. Wearily, Yuki opened the door and was greeted by the smell of fresh scones and tea.

"Hell no." Kyo muttered as he walked in and saw what Tamaki conjured up today. The entire room looked exactly like inside a modern day palace. Decorative wallpaper lined the normally pink walls, and two golden thrones were in the middle of the area, one already occupied.

"Language Mr. Sohma…" Kyoya smirked as he typed on his laptop, dressed as a Victorian gentleman, adorned in a classic black tuxedo with a navy blue bowtie, a matching top hat on the desk next to the computer.

"I AM NOT DRESSING LIKE THEM!" the fiery redhead motioned to Hunny and Mori, who were dressed in matching Buckingham Palace guards, the classic black hat falling down over Hunny's eyes cutely.

"Calm it carrot-top." Uo smirked as she and Hana sat down in the far corner of the room, clearly enjoying the madness that surrounded them.

"Don't worry commoner hosts," Kaoru smirked as he leaned on Yuki. The twins were in matching maroon tuxedos with top-hats and silver bowties.

"We won't make you dress up as guards…" Hikaru smirked leaning on Haru.

"The king has another idea!" they both grinned evilly, throwing the four into a changing room.

"And since you three are here for no charge, you all must get dressed too." Kyoya pretended not to notice the shocked looks of Tohru, Uo, and Hana. Let the fun begin!

…

"This dress is too tight!" Uo gasped at the girl ness of her long, formfitting light pink Victorian dress that fell neatly into frills at the bottom.

"I agree. This bodice is much too tight for my liking." Hana's eyes skimmed the room, glaring at the twins, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya through those electric eyes of hers. Her dress was a deep color purple that fell the same style as Uo. Tohru and Haruhi were another story…

Tamaki, who was still nowhere to be found, has dressed those two as princesses, in silky specially designed dresses that fell to the floor and left a trail a few inches behind them. Tohru's dress was a golden color while Haruhi's was light blue. They looked stunning, so amazing that when they came out, all jaws dropped.

"O-oh, did I mess up with the way it fits? It looks so expensive that I can't possibly pay you all back for it…" Tohru started to shake at the thought. Haruhi just simply sat down and sighed at how utterly stupid she felt. And then the Sohma boys came out…as servants. All were in alike waiter outfits that consisted with a long sleeved white shirt, with black pants and a simple black bowtie. They looked great.

"Kill me now." Yuki muttered, as Momiji got into his section and bounced excitedly as Tamaki stepped out. He was in a classy black suit with a royal-blue tie and a golden crown on his head. A scepter was in his hand and a long, velvet red cape was trailing behind him.

"You're Highness." The twins bowed and Tamaki returned the favor by sitting on his throne.

"Tohru, you're the queen! Sit next to your husband!" he sang as Tohru turned beet red and sat on the throne next to him. She could have sworn a blood vessel popped in Kyo's head.

"SHE ISN'T YOUR DAMN HUSBAND PERVERT!" he yelled, as Haru restrained him from clawing the 'king's' eyes out.

"K-Kyo, I'm fine- it's just roleplay right?" she looked over at a shaking Tamaki, who nodded out of pure fear.

"He's too scared to think. His electric waves are all over the place." Hana was expressionless, as she sat next to Kyoya. Come to think of it, the two would make a cute couple…or at least to Tohru they would!

"Electric waves?" the twins asked curiously, leaning on Hana.

"Yes, Hikaru Hitachiin." She turned to the twin on the right, who was clearly taken off guard, "You're more obnoxious than your brother, whose waves are much gentler." With that, she left to retreat into her corner with Uo, and left two stunned twins for the opening of the doors.

**FB/O/FB/O**

Hosting went normally, Haru almost went black and tried to unzip the back of one girl's dress, which clearly didn't go well with Kyoya. Kyo ended up wooing more girls than he bargained for, due to his constant growling ('so manly!'), and Yuki got distracted at the fact of Tamaki yanking Tohru along wherever he walked. He even took her to the bathroom with him… Momiji and Hunny decided to team up and made the ultimate cute duo, along with Takashi who protected both like they were his own sons.

"Well that was hilarious!" Uo smirked as the twins shot her another glare at her 'twincest' comment that gave her some of THEIR customers!

"It was very interesting…" Hana agreed.

"Well, we better go now- Shigure wanted us home right after we finished hosting." Yuki said his usual excuse to get the group out of the closing meeting.

"Your bus already left." Kyoya motioned to the large window.

"IT LEFT EARLY!" Tohru screamed.

"-but don't worry, I called a family member of yours to pick you all up." Momiji then jumped on Kyoya, his glasses causing a creepy glare, scaring him away. Just then, the doors burst open and a tall man with long, silver hair smiled.

"YUUUUKKKKIIII, BIG BROTHER IS HERE TO TAKE YOU ALL HOME!"

"Not another perv..."

**A/N**

**Yuki: So, what are you going to do to us now...**

**Me: Nothing! I'm busy at the moment!**

**Yuki: Doing what exactly?**

**Me: Creating a game show based on my poll! *hammers up giant display* **

**Tohru: What's it about?**

**Me: Who should hook up with you! *smiles***

**Tohru: *stares into space dreading the worst* **

**Yuki and Kyo: *glare***

**Me: Don't look at me! It's the readers turn to decide something! **

**Kyo: yeah yeah...just don't screw anything up.**

**Me: KYO! MANNERS! *glares as Kyo does same***

**Twins: oooh, showdown!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLOOO RANDOM READERS! I have some good/bad news. GOOD NEWS IS THAT I UPDATED! *cheers* Bad news, is that I won't be updating weekly like I normally do. My school starts on Tuesday...*sigh* so writing will have to take a backseat for studying and boring high-school work :(**

**On a lighter note, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO NICEEE! Oh, and IT'S AYAME TIME! R&R my friends!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Big Brother Aya!<strong>

The minute everyone heard that flirty yet confident screech, Tohru and the others all knew who it was. Ayame Sohma came. He didn't even need to introduce himself when he stepped into the Third Music Room. His silvery white hair was long, flowing down to below his waist and he was dressed in his classic red kimono-type 'dress'. His eyes had that striking glow of enthusiasm as he leaned on the doorframe casually. Tamaki and the other hosts were clearly in awe- well except Kyoya, who was the mastermind behind this whole visit.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL AYAME; WHY DIDN'T YOU GET FREAKING SHIGURE!" Kyo yelled at Kyoya, taking the black book out of his hands and throwing it against the wall- a large crack now created in the wallpaper.

"Well, I did call Shigure's house, and Ayame picked up and said he would do the honors. And you will be paying for that crack in the wall as well Mr. Sohma." Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"Yes 'Lucky Kyo', I consider this quite a big adventure- going out into the unknown region with only my own sense of direction! Oh, the agony! Yuki, don't you care about your dear big brother's health? I could have died out there!" Ayame laid a hand on his forehead dramatically before approaching Yuki.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT DAMMIT!" Kyo growled as Yuki got that classic dark aura he always gets while around Ayame.

"If you did get lost, that would be a big burden off of _my_ shoulders." Yuki hissed before turning away and staring out the window.

"A-Ayame, so nice to see you again," Tohru tried to remain cheerful at the entire situation.

"Tohru, my little princess is once again trapped in this room full of men! How do you ever survive!" Then Tamaki stepped forward.

"We entertain ladies here with too much time on their hands! I am Tamaki Suoh, proud prince of the Ouran Host Club!" said boy smiled and handed Ayame a rose.

"What a charming young boy! Tohru, I think you should date him! If _I_ like him, he should be a perfect match!" Aya smiled, as Tohru turned brand new shades of red. Then Kyo growled.

"HELL NO- THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO DATE TOHRU HAS TO BE APPROVED BY ME FIRST!" Kyo blurted, and then muttered something under his breath, blushing slightly and sitting down. Tohru blushed slightly as well. _Kyo really does care for me. I'm glad we're such good friends! He's so sweet on the inside…_

Ayame is known as the flamboyant, self-centered, and…well…_interesting_ man, who was also year of the snake. He would change on standard terms- but also when it gets very cold outside. Luckily for him, and everyone else, it was early spring. Ayame and Tamaki were both talking, no similarities there… ('Two absolute morons.' Yuki muttered.), while the other hosts merely watched.

"So, is Ayame…?" Haruhi trailed off as she approached Tohru.

"Yes," she whispered back, still a little off-guard from the whole 'dating' binge, "He's the year of the snake."

"Yuki doesn't seem too fond of him, even though they're almost alike in looks- and the fact that they are brothers…" Haruhi shrugged, "But that's understandable."

"Ayame really _does_ care for Yuki. He told me once that he hopes he can fix the gap that separated the two in the first place. I really hope they meet halfway." Tohru smiled, as Haruhi returned the action- and the two sat down.

"Oh, how silly, I forgot to introduce myself to everyone else! My name is Ayame Sohma, extraordinary brother of your friend, and host, Yuki! It's so nice that you all are showing him the flirting techniques that I _failed_ to teach him once." Ayame sighed dreamily and sat down with a cup of tea.

"You wish." Yuki glared and sat down next to Haruhi. Haru and Momiji were sitting by Hunny and Mori- looking strangely similar- Haru and Mori with their solid gazes, and Hunny and Momiji both bouncing in their seats.

Each host then introduced themselves, Hunny first, then of course Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya, and then the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and smirked as they decided to show Ayame a 'twincest' act- as Uo called it before. As if on cue, Kaoru went to stand up, but tripped and fell on the floor. Hikaru, noticing this, ran and kneeled by his side.

"Kaoru, are you alright!" Hikaru asked, grabbing his brother's hand. Then, suddenly, the doors to the room blew open and Shigure ran in.

"Aya, is everything ok! Are you hurt! Where are the kids!"

Ayame smiled at his cousin's perfect timing and ran over to Shigure, the twins sitting up, beginning to watch.

"I'm fine dear Shigure, thank you for caring…" Ayame sighed and got too-close-for-comfort towards his friend,

Shigure leaned on him and said, "Well you _are_ my best friend…dear Aya." Everyone except the hosts rolled their eyes at this. Then Tohru smiled.

"This is like grown-up twincest!" Clearly, she didn't know what 'incest' was… Kyo sweatdropped and motioned for Tohru to come to him. When she did, Haru stole Kyo's moment and whispered the definition, smirking at Tohru's now pale face.

"I-I didn't k-know!" she stuttered as Kyo glared at Haru and never lost sight of Tohru the rest of the afternoon.

"Not bad." The twins smirked, as Ayame and Shigure bowed to the hosts (except Haruhi) clapping and cheering.

"You will _have_ to stop by one afternoon Ayame." Tamaki leaned an elbow on his shoulder and spun around, "Our ladies would absolutely _love_ you and Shigure!"

Said perverts exchanged naughty glances and nodded, "WE WILL AT THE BEACH!"

"WHAT!"

With that, Yuki and Kyo body slammed the two men out the door, Haru and Momiji following closely behind. Tohru bid a shaky goodbye, still paled, and followed behind them. Meanwhile, the twins exchanged glances.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kaoru?"

"That I do Hikaru…"

**A/N**

**Me: POLL RESULTS, POLL RESULTS! *skips around***

**Kyo: *growls* damn poll..**

**Me: You shouldn't be complaining, you're in the lead with four votes! **

**Kyo: Oh...ok then.. **

**Tamaki: AND WHAT ABOUT MEE! **

**Me: You have none...along with everyone else..**

**Tamaki: *sinks into corner***

**Me: But everyone still can vote! IF YOU WANT TOHRU TO END UP WITH YOUR FAVORITE, VOTE! GET YOUR FRIENDS TO VOTE! GET THEIR FRIENDS TO VOTE! GET YOUR GRANDMA TO VOTE! GET EVERYONE TO VOTE! **

**Kyo: They get the point...**

**Me: *cough* sorry...**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! I'm here, and I survived my first school week! *applause* It was...tireing to say the least. But, I got this chappy up. Which, is a very good thing. THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**

**SEVENTY REVIEWS! I CAN'T THANK EVERYONE ENOUGH! *says infinity amount of thank yous* PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I wanna see if we all could hit triple digits... :D**

**-MLB12**

**Oh, and just because the chappy title is the story title DOES NOT MEAN THIS IS GOING TO END! BECUASE IT ISN'T- NOT FOR A WHILE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Rich Kids, Zodiacs, and Hosts- Oh My! Part One<strong>

Tohru tossed and turned all night. Her nerves were getting the best of her since she got woken up by the familiar sound of thunder. _I hope Haruhi is alright…she is afraid of storms…_ she thought, concerned about her friend- but also about the beach that morning. What if a girl rubs against Kyo or another Sohma? Especially since Shigure and Ayame were coming too! One host club plus a bunch of rich kids added onto an already-insane zodiac family equals chaos.

The sheer thought of something happening was making the girl obsess, more than she normally does. She was so out of it, that when her alarm clock went off at eight A.M. (**A/N it's a Saturday if nobody remembered the dates from a few chappies back)**, she fell out of bed in an effort to turn it off. Maybe the day will get better and all will end well! Tohru tried to stay positive, no matter the odds; she had to.

**FB/O/FB/O**

Tamaki woke up with a start and smiled. _It's the day! Today's the beach!_ Shooting out of the covers, the 'prince' quickly got ready his belongings for the stay at Hunny's beach-house. He's hoping that things will go better than the previous time the club went to Kyoya's…although, that was where he found out about Haruhi's hidden fear. It was a very good trip for him.

Then, grabbing his bag, he rushed out and ran down the main foyer- only to get stopped by one of his maids.

"Master Tamaki, where are you going in your _pajamas?_" she asked raising an eyebrow, tapping her feather duster on her chin curiously.

Blushing like Tohru would, Tamaki shrugged sheepishly and ran back upstairs; he got dressed in simple light-wash designer jeans and a light green baggy three-quarter sleeve shirt, he paired with silver flip-flops. Clearly unlike 'commoner' boys, rich ones know how to dress properly… Now, clad in clothes worth more than someone's house, Tamaki ran outside into his limo and drove to meet the rest of the club and the Sohmas. He was thrilled to not only have the normal hosts, but also Shigure and Ayame! This would definitely by the most successful beach trip the club has ever had. He just knew it.

Pulling up to Ouran, Tamaki quickly did a 'mirror check' before rolling down the window and smiling as the other hosts approached.

"Hey boss." the twins smiled slyly and winked as they leaned in and whispered, "Is someone going to have some _fun_ with Tohru and Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes widened and he started shaking his head repeatedly, spazzing as the rest piled into the sleek car.

"N-no- why would you shady twins even _think_ that! Gentlemen do _not_ treat ladies in that manor!" he babbled turning bright red, as the twins smirked.

"In what manor sempai?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow as the two cracked up in the background.

"T-this is so," Kaoru started

"PRICELESS!" Hikaru finished, as they hung onto each other, catching their breath as they limo started moving. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and sunk into the seat in-between a busy Kyoya and a cake eating (yes, he eats it in cars too) Hunny. Mori was keeping a watchful eye, while the twins and Tamaki got into a small argument. Yep, this beach trip would definitely be normal.

**FB/O/FB/O**

Kyo and Yuki practically kissed the ground as they collapsed out of the car. Those two were arguing (as usual), Yuki about Ayame, and Kyo disagreeing with whatever he said. Shigure and Aya were talking, or 'roleplaying', in the front seats about different costumes Ayame recently got in his shops. The weirdest so far: 'naughty bee-yotch schoolgirl' and 'sassy yet sexy business woman'. Tohru felt _very_ uncomfortable throughout, especially when Ayame brought her into it as a model. Let's just say that the idea didn't go very well with Yuki and Kyo… Momiji and Haru were in the very back of the large van, the small first-year going on about how cute the girls, and Tohru, would look in swimsuits (that didn't fly well either) while Haru quietly nodded his head in agreement.

"Tohruuuu, will you go swimming with me later?" Momiji asked skipping out of the car, and circling around said girl eagerly.

"Uh, well Momiji…" Tohru trailed off, twirling her fingers around her hair nervously. Looking down at the boy was like looking at a baby bunny rabbit…those big brown eyes…"Ok!"

His face lit up as he spun around and smiled, but then stopping in his tracks at the sight of how large Hunny's mansion was; and this was just the BEACHHOUSE!

It was tall and long, bright white with about twenty or so windows in the front, overlooking the grassy front lawn filled with flowers of all colors. Three tan pillars were holding up the main entrance, which was marked by two solid wood doors reading 'Hanninozuka'. It was AMAZING! Tohru almost passed out at just one look. But…where was the beach? It looked like a normal 'house' in the front during spring!

"S-should we knock?" Tohru asked approaching the large doors wearily, eyes scanning up and down the wood.

Yuki looked at her comfortingly and replied, "I will." He went to do the honors, but Kyo beat him to it ('stupid cat' 'damn rat'). A few seconds later a tall, gaunt butler answered and greeted the Sohma clan- showing them to the sitting room.

"The master and his friends will be down shortly. They ask that all of you specifically get into your swim attire." With a curt nod, he left.

Sighing, Yuki and Kyo agreed, taking out their swim trunks. Funny, Tohru never really did see them ever shirtless- only a short glance before she turned around because the rest wasn't covered…

_This will be fun! Everyone will be playing in the sand and enjoying themselves!_ Tohru smiled as she looked for her swimsuit, but couldn't find it. _No, no, no NO! _Rummaging through her bag again, she noticed she forgot to pack it. This was not a good sign. She sighed, plopping down on the toilet seat and thought about a possible excuse, when voices were heard outside. Everyone must have come down. What could she do!

Opening the door and walking out, Tohru blushed like crazy. Every boy (except Kyoya) was shirtless, displaying a very nice six-pack- and for Shigure and Ayame, chest hair. Which was extremely shocking for Tohru to see…

"Tohru, why aren't you dressed?" Momiji asked curiously, playing with the drawstrings to his trunks.

"Well….Imisplacedmyswimsuit! I'msosorryandIdon'tmeantobeabother!" Tohru blurted out a little too quickly for everyone to catch on, except two twin devils.

"We could help with that Tohru!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as each took an arm and dragged her out. Kyo glared and automatically stormed off after them, but the twins got their prey, and were gone. This wasn't a good thing…

**FB/O/FB/O**

The twins planned this since the Sohma boys stormed out when Ayame first showed up. It was Hikaru's master plan, but Kaoru quickly caught onto it and gave it a clever name- Operation Get Tohru a Cuter Look Then She Already Has! Then they would figure out who was crushing on her.

"Right this way!" they pushed her into a room and waited for the maids to find Tohru a suitable swimsuit, the door closed for privacy. But then again, these were the twins we're talking about… Putting an ear on each side of the door, the 'little devils' listened in and caught bits and pieces.

"…this one good?" That was a maid.

"I-it's better than the string…"

"How about with this?"

"Ooh! That's so pretty! But would the Hitachiins mind?"

"Of course not! You're ready!" With that the door flew open and out came Tohru. She was blushing slightly, aware of the two-piece's slim cut. It was a forest green color, with gold lining around the edges and matching string tied in bows along the sides of the bottom. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail, with a green ribbon inserted to hold it all up. A flowery pink wrap was around her waist, one leg completely revealed up her side. She looked stunning.

"S-so?" she asked, looking down at the twin's reactions.

"You look," Hikaru started.

"Gorgeous…" Kaoru finished both in their matching swimwear, "Let's take _you_ outside." With that, the three made their way onto the sunny shores of Hunny's private beach.

**A/N:**

**Tamaki: WHAT ARE THE POLL RESULTS! **

**Me: Well...*thinks***

**Kyo: *waits for an hour* GIVE US THE DAMN RESULTS! **

**Me: Ok, bossy... KYO IS IN THE LEAD WITH FIVE VOTES! **

**Kyo: *tries to hide smile***

**Me: TAMAKI IS IN SECOND WITH THREE!**

**Tamaki: *spins around and smiles* BEAUTY WILL PREVAIL!**

**Me: And Yuki has one vote, while the twins have none!**

**Twins: *pout* **

**Yuki: *shrugs***

**Me: THE POLL IS STILL OPEN! VOTE IF SOMEONE YOU LIKE IS NOT IN THE LEAD! OR IF YOU LIKE KYO, KEEP HIM IN THE LEAD! THANKS ALOT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I'm back yet again with the 13th chapter! THE LION KING IS OUT IN THEATERS AGAIN! *spazzes* I love that movie... OOOH CATNIP! *smiles evilly*THANK YOU BEWARETHEIDEASOFMARCH! It's perfect for torturing...*attatches to bag of leaks* **

**EIGHTY REVIEWS! I'M SO CLOSE TO ONE-HUNDRED! R&R PLEASE! **

**I'm so glad you all are enjoying this! TamaxTohru and KyoxTohru are BOTH included here! **

**ENJOY! -MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Rich Kids, Zodiacs, and Hosts Oh My! Part 2<strong>

Kyo, Yuki, and the other hosts (and Sohmas) were anxiously awaiting Tohru and the twins' arrival onto the sunny shores of the Hanninozuka beach. It was a beautiful tropical paradise; golden sand with little crabs scuttling around in it, along with lush flowers and slender palm trees, all matching the calmness of the crystal blue waters. Kyo even had a peaceful look in his eyes when they met the shore.

Ayame, Shigure, Momiji, and Hunny were guessing on what swimwear the twins put her in, while Mori and Haru were merely observing the conversation (Haru had some 'images' of Tohru going on in his head that kept him quiet). Yuki and Kyo were arguing about something pointless, while Haruhi was attempting to break the two up without touching them. Tamaki was pouting about how 'his daughter' would not go along with Tohru and get into a pretty little swimsuit, but had to get reminded by Kyoya that this was for hosting purposes, and Haruhi couldn't go out in that. So, a simple blue t-shirt and plaid shorts had to do.

"Damn rat, you always accuse me of all the bullshit!" Kyo growled.

"Well stupid cat, you _start_ all of it, so I'm merely just stating the truth." Yuki replied shrugging.

"YOU LITTLE BAS-" the zodiac member got cut off when his eyes found Tohru. His cheeks turned almost as red as his eyes, and his expression got softer. Hunny and Momiji were grinning at her cuteness, and Haru did the same, but because she looked sexy. Tamaki turned just as red as Kyo, but he maintained composure and just stared with Kyoya. Shigure and Ayame were 'perving', as usual, and approached her first.

"OUR LITTLE FLOWER HAS BLOOMED!" Ayame shrieked happily and smiled at Tohru, "Her bud has started to grow into petals!" Shigure smiled and nodded, winking casually, making the girl blush.

"O-oh, thanks Ayame…" Tohru looked down and fiddled with the hem of her wrap- feeling as if she were a Barbie doll. A brunette and Japanese Barbie doll….

"Miss Honda, ignore the two perverts, you look amazing." Yuki smiled his classic 'and don't worry, I will protect you' smiles at her. Mori nodded at her, while the other Sohma boys and hosts (except Kyo) complimented as well. The twins looked as if they had won a gold medal.

As the praises died down and everyone started to set up their 'mini-stations', Kyo took that time to actually tell Tohru what he felt. Approaching her she smiled, making him blush slightly, and he said hi.

"Do you need anything Kyo?" Tohru asked, like the kind-hearted person she is.

"Uh…no, it's just…you look really nice…" he looked down, cheeks just as red (if more) as before. Tohru blushed too- it was clear she enjoyed his compliment.

"T-thank you very much Kyo; you look very…_handsome_ in those swim trunks." She was going to say 'cute', but decided not to- due to Kyo's short-temperedness. He blushed, making Tohru smile, and was about to say something else- when Tamaki started yelling.

"PLACES EVERYONE, THE GIRLS HAVE ARRIVED!" Consider the moment ruined…

**FB/O/FB/O the Host Club is now open!**

_**Twins, Shigure, and Ayame:**_

Smirking slyly at each other, Shigure and Hikaru watched as their friend/brother both were playing and 'fell' into the sand.

"AYA, KAORU!" the boys ran as fast as they could and sat down next to said boys.

"H-Hikaru, I'm fine…" Kaoru murmured, Hikaru grabbing the twins hands up to his face.

"Don't worry about me dear friend, it's just a little burn…" Shigure sighed and moved some strands of Ayame's hair out of his face, revealing pained eyes.

"I can't, because I care about you _loved one_." Hikaru and Shigure spoke at the same time, as the girls surrounding them started squealing.

"LOVE NEVER DIES…KAWAII!"

_**Momiji and Hunny: **_

"Hunny, Momiji, could we play in the sand with you two!" a bunch of girls asked, bending down to face the two eye-to-eye

Hunny giggled and replied, "If you girls stay in those cute swimsuits you can!" The girls blushed and glanced at Momiji.

"And then we could play in the waves! I love the water! Don't you all!" he asked over-excitedly.

"SOO CUTE!" They plopped down next to the boys and started making castles.

_**Yuki and Tamaki:**_

"Dear princess, you remind me of a mermaid who is-" Tamaki got cut off by the other 'princely' figure sitting next to the girl.

"You look very nice in that swimsuit Miss Umikati." Yuki smiled at the girl, who blushed and giggled.

"T-thank you Yuki…" Meanwhile, Tamaki was found sulking, digging himself a hole in the sand.

_**Kyo, Haru, and Kyoya: **_

"Kyo, you look so muscular!" a guest was eagerly eyeing Kyo's quite 'smexy' six-pack, "Can I touch it!"

"HELL NO, YOU CAN'T!" he yelled, glaring as Haru spoke up.

"You could always rub _my_ pack girls- I don't mind…" he winked lustily and the crowd of girls swooned.

"OH NO YOU DON'T HARU!" Kyo clawed in front of his relative and pulled him away.

"Kyo, Haru, I'd get back here unless you want some _photos_ to get leaked out." Damn Shadow King….

Meanwhile Tohru was watching everything, making sure nothing bad happened to either of the Sohma boys- or else she would have to make up a pretty good excuse… But she couldn't help but notice something on top of a ledge…what was that? Casually walking past the hosts, Tohru climbed up and was determined to see what caught her eye so easily. When she reached the top, she noticed it was a small patch of flowers. _I guess Hunny's family even likes some flowers on the beach too!_ Bending down to grab some, Tohru slipped and lost her balance, falling off the steep ledge.

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled along with Yuki, who automatically took off towards the water. But Tamaki was faster. Sprinting towards the water, he dove in and searched amidst the bubbles for her body. And there it was. She looked confused and scared, both hands outstretched as if she was looking for something.

Swimming closer, Tamaki intertwined one of his hands with hers and she looked over and smiled. At _him_. It was bliss… She scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed the two up to the surface. Swooping Tohru up bridal style, Tamaki carried her to the shore.

"Tohru, are you ok!" everyone shouted and ran towards the two.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She smiled wearily and yawned.

"I suggest we get her inside and ready for dinner." Kyoya offered as the Sohma boys nodded.

"I'll take her." Kyo glared at Tamaki, who gently put her down, and the red-head led Tohru into the house. But before she left…

"Tamaki, _thank you_." She smiled gratefully and bowed as he blushed.

Best. Day. Ever.

**A/N**

**Me: THIS IS THE LAST WEEK FOR THE POLL! **

**Kyo/Tamaki: WHAT? **

**Me: Mhmmmm and you two are soo close! **

**Kyo: TELL US THE DAMN RESULTS!**

**Me: Ok, Kyo has EIGHT VOTES! And, TAMAKI HAS SIX! **

**Tamaki/Kyo: *glare***

**Me: TWO PEOPLE WANTED ME TO CHOOSE! *glomps two people* And...Yuki has one...and the twins have nothing...**

**Twins: *pout* oh well. WE HAVE EACH OTHER! **

**Tamaki: VOTE PEOPLE! BEAUTY HAS TO PREVAIL!**

**Kyo: *pushes Tamaki* VOTE KYO! I'M WORTH IT!**

**Me: Just vote guys... *watches mini brawl* this is interesting... **


	14. Chapter 14

**(PLEASE READ THIS!)**

**Hey guys! This is going to be the second to last chappy :( That is the bad news. GOOD NEWS IS THAT I'M MAKING A SEQUAL! It should be out about a week after I update the last chappy of this. IF YOU WANT TO GET AN ALERT, JUST CLICK AUTHOR ALERT AT THE BOTTOM! It will send you an e-mail with the new story alert. Then you guys can stay posted! **

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! NINETY! PLEASE R&R! Lets hope for triple digits! **

**-MLB12 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Cupcakes and Kisses<strong>

After Tohru's encounter with death (thank Tamaki for saving her…), she quickly got washed up inside her private room in the mansion and threw on a dress for dinner. It was lavender purple, the color of Yuki's eyes, which fell down a few inches above her kneecaps. The style was sleeveless, and had a royal purple bow that wrapped around and was tied in the back. Quickly grabbing her present, (she couldn't let Hunny have nothing for allowing her to stay!) Tohru walked out, just as Kyo did.

He was never one to dress up, but he did have on a nice v-neck white t-shirt- which fit him quite nicely- along with a pair of faded jeans. Looking over at Tohru, Kyo blushed and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Hello Kyo!" Tohru smiled as she approached the Sohma.

Kyo eyed her up and down, trying to think of something to say. "You look…nice…" He choked out the word; Kyo was never one to compliment. She _did_ look pretty, and suddenly he wished that Tohru would do that for him…

She blushed at the comment and replied, "You look nice too!" He noticed that she had a small box in her hand.

"What's that?"

Tohru looked at him and then the present, "The box? It's a small thank you present to the Host Club for letting us all stay here!" She really hoped everyone would enjoy it…

Kyo scratched the back of his head and smirked (which is a smile for him…), before glaring and asking, "So you wanna head to dinner or not! Don't just stand there looking like a space cadet!" Tohru had zoned out a tad bit from the lack of conversation.

Bouncing back to reality, Tohru smiled and nodded, "Sorry about that Kyo! I'm finally getting used to your yelling voice! I'll try better next time." Her eyes scanned the hallway and found the door leading to the dining room. "The room is this way!" She took Kyo's hand gently and intertwined their fingers.

Looking down at their hands and then back up at Tohru, Kyo turned about a million shades of red and suddenly took interest in the wall. The two walked down the area and came through a bright white archway leading outside- a bright pink dining table with bunny napkins, utensils, and flowers scattered around the white plates. You could sadly tell that this was DEFINITELY Hunny's home…

"Tohru and Kyo-chan are here!" Hunny bounced in his bright pink, flowery chair and smiled as the two quickly let go of their hands and sat down next to each other. It was just the two of them, along with Hunny and Mori, until everyone started to pile in. First entered the twins, clad in sweatshirts and pants, next Yuki, who looked overwhelmed by the pinkness of the room. Next were Kyoya and Tamaki, who sat down together (Kyoya had his black book in his back pocket just incase...), while Shigure and Ayame piled in along with everyone else.

"Oh how _cute!_" Ayame smiled and sat down next to a glaring Yuki, "Oh Tohru, I feel that you should live here! I approve!"

"TAKE YOUR FREAKING NOSE OUT OF MISS HONDA'S BUISNESS!" Yuki shot a death-glare at his brother, who didn't seem phased at all.

"DADDY APPROVES AS WELL TOHRU!" Tamaki smiled and Ayame nodded.

"YOU TOO BLONDIE!" Kyo shouted.

"I hope we get candy!" Momiji shouted out of the blue, as Hunny giggled and agreed. Haru and Mori nodded as well.

The chef placed a massive tray on the large table and lifted the lid, revealing mountains of crab legs, scallops, oysters, breaded flounder, fried calamari, clams, if it lived in the sea, it was on that tray. Tohru's eyes widened at the sheer sight of all that food and her mouth watered. Glancing over at Haruhi, Tohru noticed she was doing the same. Kyo and Yuki just looked relieved at the fact that it wasn't a tray full of cake, while the hosts took this as completely normal. Life must be good for them…

"Miss Honda, are you going to take anything?" Yuki asked her politely. Tohru noticed that while she was in her daydream, everyone had already piled food on their plates.

"O-oh yes! Sorry, I was waiting for everyone else to finish." Tohru smiled and took her serving of seafood. It all looked so good….

"My dear Tohru, so compassionate," Shigure chuckled slightly, "Just as I raised her to be."

"YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING SHIGURE!" Kyo glared and shoved a crab leg in his cousin's mouth.

"Mr. Sohma, I advise you _not_ to play with another's food." Kyoya smirked. He so loved to upset that boy.

Tohru couldn't help but smile at everyone. They were all so special to her... And they all cared for her in their own special way. She couldn't be any more grateful. After dinner was served, and desert was about to come out, Tohru got everyone's attention.

"Well, since I feel bad about you all letting us all stay here with nothing for it in return, I made a little present for the Host Club." she blushed slightly and handed the box to Hunny. His huge brown eyes skimmed the box, and he gently opened the flowery wrapping paper. Inside were seven strawberry cupcakes, each with a specific hosts' face on it. Then Tohru took out another box and handed it to Kyo. He opened it, and inside were each of the Sohma boys and her.

"I really hope everyone will like them, I snuck into the kitchen before dinner and made them for everyone as a little thank you present!" Tohru took out her own and bit into the pink cupcake, smiling with relief on how it tasted. The hosts and Sohmas did the same, and each one's faces lit up.

"This is great Tohru!" Haruhi looked as if she were in heaven, as the twins nodded as well. Mori's eyes even had a happy glint in them!

"My precious daughter is a WONDERFUL cook!" Tamaki looked at his own cupcake and blushed at his face with a small golden crown on the top. She really was _so_ sweet…

Haru smiled and ate his, as well as Momiji and Hunny, who were talking about how great strawberries were. Hunny was a little surprised about how much Tohru learned about everyone, in such a short amount of time! Yuki and Kyo smiled warmly at their friend, glad that she came into their lives. Tohru influences everyone positively, no matter who the person is.

**FB/O/FB/O**

That night, after dinner, Tohru decided to take a little walk in the gardens that looked stunning in the moonlight. Little water droplets were on every flower, the moonlight illuminating it so they all lit up. The fountain of a little cupid was in the middle, trickling water out of his mouth, creating a soft echo that could be heard wherever she walked.

Looking around, Tohru sat at the edge of the fountain, and suddenly saw a laying figure on the roof of their neighboring dojo. It had to be Kyo. Quickly running over to the smaller building and climbing up, Kyo looked over and watched her lay next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as she glanced over at him.

"I was just taking a little walk before I go to sleep. It always relaxes me!" she noticed Kyo blush slightly as he removed his hands from under his head and placed them on his side.

"Yeah…same here…" he looked down and debated about telling her, "T-Tohru, could I tell you something?"

Tohru had never heard Kyo stutter before; this secret must be important! "You can tell me anything Kyo!"

He sat up, his eyes softer and the red almost overbearing in a good way. "I really like you Honda."

She turned almost as red as a tomato and stuttered, "R-really, because I like you too- but I never wanted to tell you because I thought that you never felt the same way…and that you always are fighting with Yuki so I can never catch you alone to tell you, but now-" Her rambling got cut off by a pair of lips against hers.

Kyo was kissing her. HE WAS KISSING HER! Tohru smiled and kissed back, as she scooted closer to his body, careful of not to wrap her arms around him. Kyo tilted his chin up, deepening the movement, his lips taking charge and leading the kiss wherever he wanted it to go. Tohru felt like she just inhaled loopy gas. The world around her faded, and it was just her and Kyo together on a cloud. It was perfect.

Pulling back gently, both Kyo and she were blushing madly, and they looked down and then smiled.

"We should probably get back." Tohru whispered.

"Or, we could just stay here…" Kyo muttered, looking at her again, this time with wanting eyes.

"I-I guess we could…" she agreed and the two fell asleep on the rooftop together. And for once, Kyo was happy.

**A/N**

**Me: Thanks for voting on the poll! Clearly you can see who won...**

**Kyo: *is smirking at Tamaki***

**Tamaki: *sulks in emo corner* I t-thought I was beautiful...**

**Me: You are Tamaki, but just not pretty enough for Tohru. **

**Tamaki: *sulks* **

**Me: But you do have one hell of a fangirl base. **

**Kyo: I HAVE MORE THAN YOU DO!**

**Tamaki: WANNA BET KITTY CAT! **

***mini brawl again***

**Me: Well...here we go again..**


	15. Chapter 15

***sniffle* Well guys, this is it. THE LAST CHAPTER! This all started as a project that I didn't feel like publishing, until I got bored and decided too! Clearly, it worked out for the better. I'm so happy this turned out as succesful as it was. AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! *glomps all* **

**The sequel will be out very soon! Tomorrow at the earliest, and next week at the latest. So keep an eye out! Or just subscribe XD Then you don't have to worry... **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M SO GLAD EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT! PLEASE KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL! I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH!**

**R&R please! **

-**MLB12 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Final Farewells<strong>

The beach trip ended on a happy note, Tohru and Kyo were clingier than ever- but kept it hidden from Yuki (and _especially_ the rest of the Sohmas), while the hosts were packing up their goods in designer travel kits.

"Who the hell even _buys_ designer suitcases anyway?" Kyo muttered, crossing his arms.

"Apparently them." Haru replied as Kyo and Yuki both facepalmed. This time, there were two limos parked- one for the 'commoners' the other for the hosts. They would be going their separate ways after this.

Kaibara opens its doors again tomorrow, and things will go back to normal- or at least as normal as it can _be_… It would be as if the few days at Ouran, the elite playground for the rich and beautiful, were just a distant dream- as were the Host Club. Tohru looked down and couldn't help but smile at how much fun she had attending the school. Maybe she would have to knock over some toxic fumes again sometime! Honestly, even the other Sohma boys enjoyed their time spent. Haru definitely did, and so did the girls he 'entertained'. They will miss him dearly.

"Well, we're all packed," Kyoya walked over to the line of commoners, "so I guess this is farewell." He gave firm handshakes to each Sohma, except Momiji, who he just nodded to (for fear that he would cling to someone he was tearing up so badly). As Kyoya approached Tohru, he slipped her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Just incase they drive you _too_ crazy." His glasses glared, hiding his smiling eyes as Tohru returned the gesture warmly.

"Thank you Kyoya." She whispered as he nodded and walked back to the others. Next, the twins stepped up.

They snuck up and successfully scared Ayame, Shigure, and Momiji. When they went to go do it to Kyo, he calmly punched both in the groin. Holding their crotches in pain, the twins hobbled over to Tohru and gave her both a hug, smirking at her unknown boyfriend who was now fuming.

"Take care Tohru." they smiled and winked, walking away and gliding into the limo.

"I don't understand those devils." Yuki sighed and shrugged.

Then approached a sobbing Hunny-sempai who, as always, was clutching Usa-chan so close to his chest that if the pink bunny _was_ real, he would be dead by now…and a stolid Mori, who just glanced at everyone as his final farewell.

"B-bye Momiji…" Hunny stuttered as said boy's golden eyes welled with tears and the two collapsed onto each other in a tight embrace. Mori had to peel Hunny off of his twin and they went into the car as well.

Haruhi was next, and sighed as Tohru and her shared a little conversation to themselves- probably 'girl talk' as Haru called it, and they both shed some tears together. Quietly, Haruhi approached each Sohma and whispered a quick 'thank you' and warm smile of gratitude- making each boy react in a different way. To Yuki, Haruhi was like the 'Tohru of Ouran'- another similar mother figure- to Haru, she was just another girl- to Momiji, she LOOOVVVEEEDDD candy (he thinks that of everyone)- and to Kyo, she was Tohru's friend; which means he protects her as well.

With a sigh, Haruhi slid inside the limo, and that just left Tamaki. Approaching each Sohma, he gave them a firm shake of the hand- except Momiji who got his hair ruffled- and then Tohru came. Blushing slightly, the 'prince' looked down at the girl and smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you princess." Lifting up her hand, Tamaki gently kissed her knuckles, causing Tohru to turn red again…

"I-it was nice meeting y-you Tamaki." Tohru smiled and hugged him. Tamaki stiffened slightly, but warmed up to the action and wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"Thanks for everything Tohru." He ran a hand through his silky blonde locks and waved slightly before stepping inside the car with his fellow members and closing the sleek black door shut.

Tohru's eyes filled with tears and she looked down as the limo started to drive away. Not tears of sadness- tears of happiness. She was so grateful to have stumbled upon the Third Music Room and Ouran in general and most importantly to have met the Host Club. Each person is now like a brother to her- another extended family who cares for Tohru. Haruhi and her exchanged addresses so they all could stay in contact together (the Sohmas _are_ hosts too!).

Shigure and Ayame each laid a hand on Tohru's shoulder and smiled. "We will see those boys again Tohru."

"How?"

"We haven't figured that much out yet…" they concluded as she started to laugh.

_You see mom? Everything works out. At first I was scared about Ouran- but now it's one of the best weeks of school I've ever had! I'm so thankful to have met Tamaki, Haruhi, and the others; everyone seemed so inviting and welcoming. I'll miss them all so much… But all's well that ends well right? _

Tohru smiled as her and the other Sohma boys walked into the other limo, Kyo slipping his hand into hers. The car started to move and Hunny's beach house grew smaller and smaller until it was shielded from view.

"LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!" Momiji…

**A/N**

**Me: Thanks again guys! Kyo- use your manners and thank the lovely readers. **

**Kyo: *mumbles* thanks a lot... **

**Me: *gives catnip* good boy! **

**Kyo: *goes all kitty spazzy and runs around eating catnip* **

**Tamaki: THANK YOU MY AUDIENCE! *bows dramatically* WE WILL BE BACK!**

**Me: Yup! Soon! KEEP YOUR EYES OUT! The sequel will be out sooner then you think ;) **

**Tamaki: FAREWELL ALL! *runs away in cloud of sparkles* **

**Kyo: *facepalms* freaking bastard..**

**Me: I love you all! *gives free gift baskets* BUH BYE!**


	16. Author's Note SAYING A HUGE THANK YOU!

**Well, hey guys. I just wanted to give a huge thank you to all those who have read, are still reading, or who just clicked on this because it was the newest updated story and they thought it was a new chapter. Since this fic was finished, I'm still getting reviews, favorites, and for some reason, alerts. But hey, I don't mind! **

**So, from the bottom of this anonymous author's heart- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never thought this story would get the feedback it did, and I'm so happy everyone enjoyed it. Also, check out the sequel to this which should be right below this on the Furuba/Ouran crossover page! **

**Kyo: Are you done the damn speech!**

**Me: I-I was just thanking all of my readers…**

**Kyo: *rolls eyes as Yuki smacks on head* HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAMN RAT!**

**Yuki: Let Miss Minnie finish her rant**

**Me: Why thank you Yuki, well-**

**Tamaki: THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME FAMOUS EVERYONE! MY BEAUTY HAS STRETCHED FOR-**

**Me: *duct tapes mouth* Anyway, I first published this on July 5th, 2011 and since then up to now there has been 8,609 hits in total and 2,062 visitors (YAY CALCULATORS!) Also, there are 49 favorites, 113 reviews, and 46 alerts. I've spazzed on every single one of these and am thrilled about them! **

**EVERYONE DESERVES A HUG! *glomps readers* To wrap things up, I just want to say that over the course of the six months this has been up, I've been awestruck on how popular this is. I FEEL SO SPECIAL! Thank you all SO much for reading this and actually liking it! **

**Kyo: …? You done now space cadet?**

**Me: *nods* YUP! **

**Kyo: GOOD DAMMIT, BECAUSE I WANT A CAT NAP! **

**Me: *bursts out laughing* B-best…pun…ever… **

**Kyo: *glares***

**Tohru: You all can review this if you want, but Minnie said you don't have to because this is just her rant saying thank you! Also, check out the sequel to this called 'Kaibara, Commoners, and Host Clubs, Oh My!' **

**Tamaki: FAREWELL READERS!**

**Me: Thanks again everyone! I really do mean it :)**


End file.
